Compromiso
by Mauro93
Summary: UA, asuna una chica que planeaba pasarla bien su ultimo año de secundaria y planes para la universidad se ve todo arruinado en una noche cuando le dicen que tiene un compromiso arreglado y con la persona que menos pensaba
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno esta historia es una invención mia, pienso que durada 5 cap o no mas de 10 cap. Asi que ojala que le guste y disfruten

Que podría decir que mi vida paso de ser normal a un completo casi desastre? Por solo unas simples palabras, bueno en verdad es así. A pesar de que ya paso una semana mi cabeza no puede olvidarse las palabras de mi querida madre, una mujer que elije mis gustos y la forma en que voy a vivir, hubiera deseado nacer en una familia normal pero no tuve que nacer con el apellido yuuki

Hola soy asuna yuuki, una chica normal que cursa su último año del secundario en un instituto privado, soy una chica común algunos dicen buen moza pero me siento común como las demás nada de presumir ni tampoco para sentirme peor que otras. Como decía este hubiera sido mi año, ustedes saben ultima cursada de la escuela ósea fiestas, salidas, entregas de diplomas y bastante lloriqueo de compañeros ese sería como lo había planeado todo ya que las notas no fueron problemas tuve las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela ya tenía una buena universidad para ingresar y seguir lo que quería que sería una licenciatura en administración. Solo quedaba vivir la última experiencia pre universitaria como una chica normal pero no! Ya que como había dicho mi apellido es yuuki, eso quiere decir que llevo una gran carga en mis hombros en vez de pasar los últimos meses saliendo con mis amigas de compras o conociendo chicos- si nunca tuve novio ni nada por el estilo, maldita vida- estaba yendo de cursos en cursos para mejorar en las cosa en que solo mi madre decía que estaba floja, bastante rompe sueños fue eso, pero lo peor fue lo quiero contarles que ocurrió al final del año

Un día común, me desperté con la llamada de mi mejor amiga liz invitándome a almorzar en un nuevo comedor de comidas rápidas, esos que son tan famosos ahora, fijándome mi detenido cronograma pude notar que podría salir y comer con ella. Luego de 3 pesadas horas de derecho laboral- encima un sábado, recuerden mi vida es horrible- pude salir para encontrarme con mi amiga, quien estaba a dos calles del local de comidas

-dios asuna no paras nunca, no sé cómo aguantas tanto estudio- decía liz mientras me miraba detenidamente

-solo me queda hacerle caso a mi madre, además no fue tanto- mentí rotundamente cada sábado me preguntaba para que nací

-en fin vamos que me muero de hambre- me dijo al agarrar mi brazo algo brusca

El local era bien estilo americano, con uniformes raros y con un hombrecito mediado gritándole a todos que se apuren, el menú no me llamaba la atención pero para pasar el rato con mi amiga todo servía. Liz se quedó hablando con unos chicos mientras me mando a comprar la comida, cuando por fin me dieron la comida en dos bandejas de plástico y luego de pelear para salir sin que se caiga nada ocurrió lo peor, un… un idiota se levantó y sin mirar tiro toda la comida sobre mi pantalón

-uh lo siento- me dijo el chico como consuelo

-acaso eres tonto que no miras por dónde caminas?- le dije en tono agresivo, era mi pantalón favorito

-discúlpame, déjame compensarte quieres?- me dijo el chico mientras me ofrecía la mano para levantarme

-no, déjame- le dije al levantarme sola, acaso se me hizo idea de que me estaba tratando de hacerse el galán

El chico parece que capto que no tenía más nada que hacer que se fue, yo mientras tanto seguía llorando silenciosamente por mi pantalón favorito, cuando se acordó llego mi amiga liz preguntándome que sucedió cuando le dije lo que paso, se levantó en busca del chico pero ya no estaba en el local, cuando fuimos a buscar otra vez la comida- esta vez fue liz- vino contenta con un menú de comida más grande, según ella el chico pago todo entonces esta era su compensación, pero igual yo seguía enojada.

Luego de ese almuerzo, me despedí de mi amiga que se iba a ir con unos chicos me invitaron- ganas no me faltaban, ya que no salía mucho- pero tuve la llamada de mi querida madre haciendo acordar que tenía que irme temprano a mi clase inglés y luego a comprar el vestido para una gala, mufe de cansancio lejos del celular para que mi querida madre no me oiga. Después de las horas de inglés, fui al centro donde ya me estaban esperando con una cara de pocos amigos mi madre y sus asistentes

-hola mama- le dije mientras ella me mostraba el reloj, tan linda como siempre

-vamos no tenemos tiempo, ustedes irán por los zapatos, ustedes la acompañaran por el vestido, quiero algo lindo nada vulgar y que no llame la atención los rollos que tiene- dijo mi madre a su grupo de asistentes

-mama! No estoy gorda- le recrimine con cierto sonrojo

Sus asistentes partieron sin perder tiempo, las chicas me mostraron varios modelos de vestidos pero ninguno me gusta- saque algo de mi madre parece- hasta que uno vino con un vestido blanco con detalles en rojo, me encanto ya que hacia juego con el color de mi cabello. Bien un objetivo menos, ahora era el peinado y luego de luchar con el peluquero que deseaba cortarme el pelo, algo que haría sobre mi tumba, me hizo un peinado bastante lindo. A pesar que las cosas iban rápido me detuve a pensar por que tanto lio por una simple cena, en donde irían los socios de mi padre y algunos accionistas, la última vez me acuerdo que solo estuve una hora y luego me fui, pero cuando me atreví a preguntarle a mi madre solo me decía que sería especial la noche de hoy

Luego de un sábado bastante tedioso, con las clases extras, lo del idiota sin ojos en el comedor y la cena de la noche no te tenía ganas de nada, solo de un baño y dormir hasta que sea lunes. Cuando tome la ducha y me empieza a relajar, entro mi madre con una maquilladora

-madre, no es demasiado esto ya?- le dije mientras la chica me decía que linda piel tenia

-te dije asuna, hoy especial y no solo para tu padre sino para ti también- me dijo con una sonrisa rara

Esa cara de mi madre me daba escalofríos, algo no me gusta pero no podía hacer nada ya que la empresa algún día será mía y bla bla… las típicas cosas que suelen decir mis padres ya que a mi hermano no le tienen confianza, cuando apenas estaba oscureciendo se hicieron presentes los primeros invitados como era la tradición era mi deber recibirlos con una sonrisa alegre. Algo me llamo la atención y era que por primera vez llegaron los socios de mi padre con sus hijos e hijas algo que en las anteriores ocasiones no pasaba, algo en mi cabeza me hacía sentir que yo tenía mucho que ver en la cena o era pura paranoia mía

Luego de estar como una hora en la puerta y sonriéndole a todo lo que pasaba por la puerta, por fin puede descansar, dios no sentía mis cachetes por tantas sonrisas no podía mas no entendía como le podía gustar estar así a las personas, para mí solo era necesario un apretón de manos y listo. La cena transcurrió bien, pero no me sentía tranquila ya que las personas me miraban, a principio pensé que era por mi vestido pero luego note que algunas me miraban raro muy raro y es más una chica cuando salía del baño me dijo suerte, que quiso decir con eso

Luego de la cena mis ojos y mi cuerpo pedían urgente sacarme los dos kilos de maquillaje para dormir hasta la semana que viene pero note que había más gente, otra vez a saludar a todos dios mi cara y mis cachetes no estaba preparados para saludar a más gente, por eso tuve la suerte de salir un rato para afuera- libertad, libertad- cuando estaba en los patios exteriores note que un grupo de personas que hablan secretamente, cuando pase por ahí y sin querer escuche una parte de su conversación

-puedes creer que la señoría esa se tenga que casar con el señorito, son pequeños todavía para el matrimonio- le dijo una chica al grupo

-no lo hace por amor o por algo más sino más que nada para poder fusionar las empresas y tener más participación, se harán muy ricos- le dijo un hombre alto al grupo

-si no puedo esperar hasta la medianoche para ver las caras de los demás cuando hagan la presentación de compromiso- dijo la otra chica al grupo para luego entrar

Ósea que todo esto era, por lo que tenía entendido, para celebrar un compromiso que haría que la familia de la chica o el chico se haga poderosa y muy rica…. Dios era todo una novela, ahora entendía porque mi madre quería que estuviera más presentable de lo común ahora solo quedaba una cosa quien sería la pareja, capaz que el señor niguara dejaría a su hija casarse o el señor nikomiro daría a su hijo para obtener más poder en la empresa, por primera vez en toda la noche me estaba divirtiendo por averiguar quién sería la pareja y eso que faltaban como dos horas para la media noche.

Mientras miraba hacia todos lados para ver quien estaba más nervioso o nerviosa para saber quién sería la pareja note cierta cabeza de color negro algo familiar pero no me acordaba donde la había visto pero en fin la hora se acercaba y yo todavía no podía sacar a la pareja, de repente las luces se apagaron y un asistente de mi madre me llevo con ella. En la mesa principal estaban todos y pude notar como algunos me miraban con cara de lastima o otras con caras de felicidad algo no me gustaba acá, mi padre agarro el micrófono saludo a todos y luego de un breve discurso sobre el año que se cerraba empezó con la parte que todos esperaban

"este año fue un año regular para la empresa, tuvimos más altas que bajas pero seguimos creciendo, pero hay algo que tenemos que hacer para asegurar un futuro para todos, que la empresa sea más que un lugar físico donde trabajar sino que sea una familia unida como la mía- algo no me gustaba como estaba yendo la cosa- y la del señor Kayaba- se levantó un hombre y saludo con su mano- por eso he decidido que nuestros hijos se comprometan en casamiento para unificar las empresas"

Yo… quede un shock de varios minutos, para luego reírme y decir que había escuchado mal, le pregunte al asistente de mi madre y me dijo que no había escuchado mal, volví a reírme y mire hacia mi madre que por su rostro era verdad…. Ósea yo comprometida con un chico o hombre que nunca vi en mi vida! Estaban locos mis padres o el vino de la cena los alteros, mi madre vio que estaba por hacer una locura y me saco despacio hacia la cocina

-que te sucede hija?- me pregunto como si nada

-que me sucede? No se capaz que estoy comprometida con un chico que nunca vi y que nunca me pidieron opinión!- le dije en tono irónico, ella solo se masajeo la cabeza

-por eso no te lo dijimos, te ibas a poner así, hija piensa en la empresa- me dijo tranquila

-y cómo quieres que me ponga, de un día para otro voy a casarme y que sucede con la empresa?- le pregunte mientras un asistente la llamaba

-la empresa no aguantaría otro año como este, por eso estamos haciendo esto es para fortalecer la firma capaz que ni es necesario que te cases- me dijo mientras hablaba con su asistente

-pero mama, no quiero tenía otros planes- le dije casi rompiendo el llanto

-hija te entiendo pero debes ayudar a tu padre, por favor- me dijo agachando la cabeza

La primera vez que la veía a mi madre así, sin más tuve que salir con ella para hablar con el señor kayaba, según lo que tenía visto era un CEO y fundador de una importante empresa de tecnología fue el primero en utilizar la realidad aumentada y la inversión digital, tenía un solo hijo que parece que no era biológico pero lo trata como si fuera suyo. Mi padre estaba en el medio del salón hablándole a ese hombre, cuando llegamos noto mi cara de tristeza en verdad trate de cambiar pero no pude por eso el señor kayaba se acercó a mi

-señorita yuuki verdad?- me pregunto mientras me miraba fijo

-si es un gusto señor kayaba- le dije mientras trataba de hablar bien, para luego volvió a hablar con mi madre, yo estaba perdida en mi mente hasta que apareció mi "esposo"

-padre, Klein dice cuando estarás en américa- dijo un chico de cabello negro, un poco más alto que yo

-tu eres el idiota sin ojos- le grite llamando la atención de toda la gente

-se conocen?- pregunto el señor kayaba

-si, este idiota tiro toda su comida sobre mi ropa hoy, que haces aquí?- le pregunte sin notar lo evidente

-señorita yuuki… él es mi hijo kazuto- dijo kayaba con una sonrisa divertida

-ósea que él y yo… - no me atreví a decir lo ultimo

-si él es tu prometido- dijo mi madre de la manera más simple

En fin esa noche, conocí a mi "pastelito"


	2. Chapter 2

Zombie… parecía un zombie en plena escuela, la verdad ni se cómo llegue, estaba casi sin dormir ya que todos los días no te presentan a tu "pastelito" y lo peor es que ya lo tenía fichado como un idiota, era lindo tenía su atractivo no lo podía negar

Paso la primera hora sin saber de qué hablaban, cuando sonó el timbre para almorzar, pensé que podría descansar pero me olvide de mi querida amiga Liz

-Por dios, asuna ¿qué te paso?- me pregunto mientras no dejaba de tocarme mis orejeras

-Liz no sabes lo que ocurrió en plena cena de mis padres- le dije y estaba lista para contarle todo pero por los parlantes me llamaron a la dirección

Algo más podía ocurrir en este día?, parece que alguien de arriba no me quería, deje la charla o la confesión para más tarde ya que tenía que ir a la dirección. Lo raro es que el propio director me esperaba afuera de su oficina, tras una larga charla lo cual el mismo sabia mi situación- "mi vida era para matarse, directamente tenia palabras de consuelo de un director"- pero luego de tantas palabras bonitas dio la razón del porque mi presencia en la dirección

-Te solicite aquí, para pedirte un favor especial señorita yuuki- decía el hombre mientras se levantaba para la puerta, y también sentí un escalofrió por llamarme así

-Dígame director, estaré feliz por ayudarlo- dije con una sonrisa que me costo

-Por favor, pase- grito el director y entro un chico- Necesitaría que le enseñe el colegio al señor kazuto Kayaba- agrego el director, mientras mi cara cambia de feliz a sorprendida

-Etto, disculpe señor director pero no seré la indicada para mostrarle a el la escuela- le dije al director mientras sonreía forzada mientras el chico miraba su celular

-Señorita yuuki, lo lamento pero fue una disposición de su madre y del señor Kayaba- dijo el director para luego dejarnos solos

Suspire casi maldiciendo mi suerte, mientras mi "esposito" seguía con su celular como un niño con su dulce, abrí la puerta y empecé a caminar mientras él me seguía. El recorrido empezó por donde haya menos gente, no quería que los chusmas empiecen a hacer rumores, mientras le daba una pequeña descripción que función cumplía cada edificio y el solo asentía con la cabeza como restándole importancia a mi ayuda y era algo que me desagradaba, maldito "esposo mío". Cuando sonó el timbre para entrar lo deje en donde lo había encontrado- "si sé que parece como dejar a un perrito abandonado"- entre a mi salón, sentarse y poder relajarse fue un placer único pero luego apareció una enojada Liz

-Amiga me debes una explicación de todo lo que sucede- Me dijo mientras se sentaba ya que el profesor entro

-Si ya se Liz, te lo prometo te contare todo- le dije para luego caer de frente en el pupitre mientras el profesor hacia un anuncio

-Alumnos tengo una noticia, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, por favor pase Kazuto Kayaba- agrego el profesor para hacer que mi vida se haga más complicada- el será estará con nosotros a partir de hoy, háganlo sentir bien- Agrego

-Mucho gusto soy Kazuto Kayaba, espero llevarnos bien- dijo mi futuro esposo, para luego mirarme por un segundo y luego alejar la vista, me llamo la atención eso

-"otra vez yo y mi suerte"- pensé para luego verlo pasar al lado mío lo más frio posible

Se sentó en dos asientos lejos de mí, mientras yo seguía pensando en su mirada sobre mí, capaz que capto mi negativa hacia la situación que vivíamos los dos pero también me gustaría saber su opinión, el también ¿estaría en contra de todo eso o aceptaría?. Capaz que deba preguntarle y así los dos podríamos elaborar una solución y salir de esta situación.

El profesor llamo la atención a todos ya que las chicas fueron a hablarle a mi "queridito" y los chicos se quejaron, eso me saco de mi nubes y me trajo de vuelta al mundo, cuando todo se normalizo lo miraba de reojo para ver que hacía y varias veces nuestras miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos pero luego el mismo la desvió dejándome con algo de intriga por lo que sus ojos transmitían. Para colmo llego un papel volador de mi amiga

"deja de verlo tanto, nunca te creí tan directa" esta Liz y su mente ya seguro habían creado una situación rara, cuando fue hora de la salida todos salimos rápido del aula ya que varias horas de análisis matemático matan a cualquiera me apure en salir y cuando note mis compañeras acorándolo a mi "pastelito" llenándolo de preguntas hasta que una llegue a escuchar

-Sí, estoy en algo, no lo llamaría relación- dijo mi esposito hacia mis compañeras, haciendo que me quede con las ganas de seguir escuchando

Salí despacio ya que mi amiga Liz estaría al acecho para preguntarme va para interrogarme sobre la situación, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta exterior vi que no había nadie conocido en mi interior solo podía festejar que tendría una caminata tranquila pero a medio paso de la reja que daba al exterior de la calle, se estaciono una camioneta de la cual bajo una persona con un traje y anteojos de color negro, el cual se me acerco

-"Fue me van a secuestrar"- lo primero que mi mente pensó cuando se lo vio acercándose ami

-Señorita yuuki, me mando su madre y el señor kayaba por favor suba a la camioneta- dijo el nombre en tono serio, lo cual me traía más dudas pero luego vi a un asistente de mi madre salir del lado del copiloto

Eso me trajo un alivio, entre pero a malas caras ya que esto violaba mi derecho que tengo me costó conseguir de no chofer, pero bueno me senté y auto no arrancaba pasaron cinco minutos y seguíamos sin movernos pero era que estábamos esperando a mi "pastelito". Cuando subió lo ignore o me parece que el me ignoro ya que por intriga mía gire para verlo y estaba con su auriculares mirando por la ventana y si…. El me ignoro, debo decir que mi pulso de idiotez decía de agarrarlo y decirle mira como yo te ignoro pero me detuve, para mi colmo el asistente de mi querida madre nos informó que tardaríamos un poco más ya que debería ir al centro de la ciudad para recoger unas cosas.

Genial pasaría más momentos en un incómodo auto con una persona que me ignoraba ósea voy a hacer tu futura "esposa" por lo menos deberías darme una mirada de reojo por lo menos, además no entendía porque me enojaba esas actitudes pero mi atención fue para otro lado cuando me llego un mensaje de Liz

"asuna, soy tu amiga desde hace años porque no me lo dijiste!"

La forma de escribir de mi amiga me decía que algo se había enterado y que nuestra próxima charla no sería para nada tranquila, va cuando era una plática tranquila con ella. Llegamos al centro, donde tres personas estaban con muchas bolsas, el cual el asistente de mi madre les pago y las cargo en la parte de atrás del auto, personalmente no quise preguntar de que se trataba por miedo a la respuesta viniendo de mi madre todo era posible. El silencio con mi "esposo" seguía pero había de mi parte intenciones de romper el hielo por eso gire y sin mirarlo le hable

-Y… dime ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?- le dije tratando de sonar desinteresada

Y cuál fue su respuesta? Nada, que clase de chico deja así a una chica, ya sé que no me conocía pero por lo menos debería responder un por lo menos bien o mal, deje pasar varios minutos y seguía esperando su respuesta hasta que me arte y gire para mirarlo

-Oye trato de ser amable, deberías responderme- le dije enojada pero no me respondió ya que estaba durmiendo con sus auriculares

Verlo asi dormido tan tranquilo me dio cierta cosita, la verdad no lo había visto tan detalladamente… era un chico lindo, algo falta de cuerpo pero su rostro transmitía una singular paz, me quede mirándolo y me olvide que había más gente en el auto ya que el asistente de mi madre me llamo la atención argumentando que habíamos llegado a mi casa dejándome asustada y muy sonrojada de solo imaginar que me atrapo mirándolo a mi "pastelito" como dormía, el cual solo se reía sarcásticamente por mi rojizo rostro- si soy tímida-

Ahora vendría la parte en que la cena se pone algo tensa y mi madre me daría una explicación o en su caso me pediría perdón… si eso sería en una familia normal pero la mía no la era, solo me llegaban constantes burlas de mi hermano, preguntas de mi padre ¿le hablaste?, ¿Cómo te fue con Kazuto?, y las formas de ignorar de mi madre hacia mí, todos dirían que pareciera que yo tenía que darles disculpas a todos ellos…. Dios odiaba mi vida.

Otro día en mi patética vida, no me desperté de la mejor manera ya que había mucho ruido proviniendo de la sala principal solo podía pensar en que locura estaría haciendo mi madre, sin mucho para analizar me levante con ganas de desayunar para darle algo de energía a mi vida, sin cambiarme- estaba con un camisón de color anaranjado que hacia juego con mi pelo, algo largo que se pegaba a mi cintura- fui a la cocina por la puerta del costado ya que había mucha gente en la entrada principal decorando todo, cuando pude agarrar mi amado cereal de frutas era como tocar el cielo con las manos pero le falta la leche, cuya caja estaba vacía- muchas gracias hermanito- suspire y trate de relajarme, solo tendría que ir a la habitación siguiente y buscar otra caja de leche nada más. Parecía un gato caminando con pasos medidos para que nadie pudiera verme, abrí la puerta de la cocina con el pie para luego darme vuelta y cerrarla

-hum, lindo camisón- decía una voz que no conocía, haciéndome que me asuste cuando mire de quien provenía la voz era de mi "esposo" que me miraba riéndose

-¿Qué haces acá?- puse el grito en el cielo con el rostro rojo a más no poder, mientras la leche cayo en el piso y me tapaba mi cuerpo con mis manos

-Tu mama nos llamó para ver como quedaba la decoración- me decía el chico de la manera más tranquila- te queda bien- agrego mientras agarraba una manzana para comerla

-MAMA!- grite como loca no me importaba nada quería matarla, si matarla

-¿Que escandalo estás haciendo asuna?- pregunto la muy descarada mientras ingreso a la cocina con Kayaba

-¿Porque no me avisaste que teníamos visitas?- le dije ya en tono más sumiso, como la odiaba a mi madre por hacerme sentir loca

-Le dije a tu hermano que te avise y que te pongas algo lindo para tu prometido- me dijo mientras le mostraba algo en la Tablet a kayaba, además estaba decidido de ese día seria hija única mataría a mi hermano

-Yo no me quejo- dijo mi "pastelito" mientras comía su manzana, bien era un pervertido bien hecho madre

Le arroje una manzana cuando dijo eso que lo esquivo fácilmente, lo cual no me dejo tranquila por eso agarre fruta tras fruta solo para arrojársela con más furia cada vez más, el señor Kayaba solo miraba la situación con una risa

Luego de esa terrible vergüenza me puse el uniforme, quise irme sola pero otra vez estaba ese chofer- el que pensé que me quería secuestrar- me subí al coche y ya estaba mi "esposo" ahí solo una mirada de odio era suficiente para transmitirle todo lo que pensaba sobre tomar un viaje con él. El transito era un caos y era un desastre, capaz que si caminaba llegaría más rápido y más tranquila

-Oye, deberíamos hablar- me dijo el, nuestra primera charla pero mi orgullo era más fuerte y lo ignore- Por favor hablemos esto nos involucra a los dos- agrego, tenía razón

-Dime ¿qué quieres hablar?- le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos y sin dirigirle la palabra

-Y no se capaz del clima… ya sabes de que te hablo señorita yuuki- contesto en forma de burla, ok ganas de pegarle no me faltaban

-Disculpe, kirito, ya llegamos- dijo el chofer, mmm "kirito" que nombre raro, sin más me baje rápido dejándolo hablándolo solo

-Espera, señorita yuuki no le dije algo importante- dijo pero ya había cerrado la puerta en su rostro, ahí tienes tu sarcasmo

Me parecía raro que nadie de mi salón estaba cerca ni mi querida amiga pero por lo que tardamos todos estarían en el salón, por eso me cambie rápido de zapatos, cuando estaba por abrir me detuvo "kirito"

-Espera, yuuki san hay algo que tengo que decirle- me dijo casi impidiéndome el paso al salón

-No tengo tiempo para esto- le dije y abrí la puerta

La sorpresa fue un recibimiento de todos con papelitos y gritándome "felicidades", no entendía nada para mi cumple faltaba mucho capaz que se confundieron de persona pero las chicas me agarraron y me llevaron para el fondo del salón mientras me llenaban de preguntas que no escuchaba, por su parte "kirito" lo sujetaban los varones y le decían cosas que él solo se reía nervioso, yo seguía sin entender nada todas estaban muy cerca de mí y no me dejaban respirar por primera vez ame la intervención de Liz para sacarme de ese nido de chicas

-Asuna, soy tu amiga desde hace años y ni me contaste- me decía en forma de reclamo

-¿De qué hablas Liz?- le pregunte, todavía estaba como tonta por todo eso

-De tu y Kazuto- me dijo, la deje a Liz y fui con mi "pastelito" lo saque del grupo de varones y lo encare

-¿Qué le dijiste a todos?- le dije mientras apretaba fuerte su brazo

-De eso quería decirte ayer les conté sin querer- me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa

-¿Que tu hiciste que?- le grite llamando la atención de todos

"Nosotros les queremos desear lo mejor a la joven pareja que se comprometió" decía uno de los chicos para que luego gritaran cosas como felicidades, bien hecho kirito, asuna no te tenía tan decidida

La verdad que fue el peor día de mi vida, deseaba salir y no volver más al colegio mi último año y ya me tenían apuntada como la chica que se va a casar pronto, como odiaba mi vida. Para colmo mi amiga no me habla, le tuve que decir casi suplicar que le contaría todo con lujo de detalles y varias cosas más para que me dirija la palabra, no la podía culpar yo también me comportaría así.

El timbre de salida sonó y fue como música para mis oídos, sin que nadie me detenga subí al coche, eso sin contar las múltiples voces y miradas que todos en el colegio me dirijan, algo fue peculiar ya que mi "esposo" no me acompañaría ya que se unió a un club de informática o lo metieron no se no lo escuche bien al conductor ya que tenía mi cabeza en como viviría los próximos meses. El chofer me dejo en una casa, que nunca había estado pero me dio una nota y se fue

"asuna, hay ropa nueva póntela y a las 22 iré por ti" tan dulce siempre mi madre, entre al lugar y era hermoso bastante grande eran dos pisos, con muchas cosas nuevas podía describirlo en una sola frase el lugar deseado de toda persona, me atreví a recorrer el lugar era muy lindo todo, había varias habitaciones como un cuarto de juegos con una PS4 con un call of duty- si soy muy gamer, ósea amo los juegos- mire la hora y tenía más que suficiente para jugar un rato, así que me puse a jugar un rato para bajar la tensión. Cuando mire faltaba solo 20 minutos para las 22, sin más Salí corriendo para el baño mientras me sacaba la ropa por los pasillos- obvio que la ropa interior no, eso lo haría en el baño- entre y me quede sorprendida al ver que el baño era algo parecido a un sauna, me metí en la parte donde estaba la piscina, a todo esto algo me había llamado la atención era que el agua estaba preparada a una temperatura perfecta, el vapor del agua no me dejaba ver más así que solo me metía en el agua… dios era tan relajante tomarse un baño así además estaba la cuota de silencio cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento pero empecé a escuchar un ruido en el agua, cuando abrí los ojos vi a kazuto salir del agua… desnudo! Solo grite del susto dejándolo verme como dios me había traído el mundo para luego tirarme al agua, en tal desesperación le arroje el shampo, el muy tonto se levantó pero luego se tiro al agua tapándose sus partes

-¿Qué demonios haces acá? Y encima desnudo, pervertido!- le dije más tranquila pero con el rostro rojo

-Yo debería preguntarte eso!, ¿qué haces en mi casa?- dijo pude notar que estaba de espalda

-no cambies de tema… espera esta ¿es tu casa?- le dije

-sí, no vivo con Kayaba sino que solo, etto que tal si salgo y dejamos la charla ¿esta para cuando tengamos más ropa?- me dijo, para ser medio tonto tenía razón

-si… sal tu primero, no quiero que me veas pervertido- le dije ya que estaba por salir pero me arrepentí

-está bien pero no me mires- me dijo

Me tape los ojos pero algo había me hizo bajarlo por unos segundos y pude verlo de atrás, pero mi timidez hizo que me tape de nuevo.

-"tiene un buen trasero"- mi mente había sacado mi parte pervertida, me tire agua en la cara sacar esos comentarios de mi ser

Cuando note que había dejado el baño, Salí y me puse ropa, él ya me estaba esperandome en el living para poner las cosas claras cuando nos pusimos cara a cara eso por decirlo así ya que ninguno miraba al otro y ninguno habla cuando me decidí a darle una explicación de lo sucedido, la puerta principal se abrió

-Asuna te dije que te quería lista a las 22- mi madre vestida de forma elegante

-Madre, porque me dejaste en la casa de este pervertido sin avisarme- le dije mientras lo señalaba

-Oye! La pervertida eres tú que me miraste cuando salía del baño- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, mierda me descubrió

-¿Acaso tu hermano no les aviso?- pregunto mi madre y antes nuestras caras de sorpresa lo tomo como un no- ese chico a partir de hoy van a vivir juntos- agrego de la manera más fácil

-¿Qué?!- Gritamos con mi "esposo"


	3. Chapter 3

Con un pervertido tendría que vivir, otra vez tenía que hacer cosas que no quería, a pesar de la fabulosa casa que tenía mi "esposito" pero irme a vivir con él es un gran pero gran paso para colmo era una persona que no sabía nada de él.

Me preguntaran ¿que estaría haciendo ahora? Y nada solo bailando un vals con mi "pastelito" al frente de algunas personas… TODOS MIS FAMILIARES, SOCIOS DE LA EMPRESA Y TODOS MIS COMPARÑEROS DEL COLEGIO luego de eso nadie más. ¿Cómo llegamos a esta vergüenza?

 _ **Flash**_

Luego de decirme que mi querido-futuro difunto- hermano tenía la tarea de decirme que iba a abandonar la casa y empezar a vivir con mi "maridito" eso fue un balde de agua fría para colmo tenía que cambiarme para ir a una fiesta, a pesar que ya no tenía ganas- nunca tuve ganas de ir- solo quería acostarme a dormir en mi casa, acá en esta casa no quería pasar ni medio día, pero como siempre termina ganando mi madre. Me maquille apenas y me puse un vestido de noche de color blanco pero no tan llamativo con un peinado atado y todo juntado en la cabeza, cada 10 minutos solo escuchaba el _"apúrate asuna"_ de mi madre querida, me mire en el espejo y me gusto como me quedo

Baje despacio- si señores no soy tan amante de los tacones- cuando llegue a la escalera para abajar, note lo bien bueno digamos la verdad lo fachero que le quedaba el traje a mi "pastelito" usaba un traje negro normal pero su forma de ser lo hacía más llamativo, ese pelo rebelde lo hacía más llamativo. En los últimos escalones casi, casi me caigo pero él me detuvo y me ayudo a bajar

-gracias- le dije mientras acomodaba mi vestido

-de nada, he te vez bien- me dijo mientras mi madre entraba

-muy chicos, andando- dijo para luego subirnos a la camioneta

Para ser un poco reservado era bastante caballero ya que me ayudo a entrar al auto, durante todo el viaje no hablamos ya que los dos mirábamos por la ventana de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas pero mirábamos de nuevo para la ventana, el viaje fue algo tranquilo pero sentía que debería hablar con él ya que la situación conllevaba a una larga charla, ir a vivir con una persona que no conocías era complicado además era la casa de él. El auto freno y llegamos a mi ¿ex? Casa, trate de bajar pero otra vez casi me caigo pero "pastelito" me detuvo y me dio su mano para salir del auto, entre y todo brillaba estaba todo decorado de una forma muy elegante pero cuando cruce la puerta todos los presentes gritaron en forma de saludo demasiados excitantes estaban

-oye, asuna- me decía mi "marido" cerca de mi

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije mientras saludaba a todos, estaban socios, amigos de la familia y varios compañeros míos… algo no cuadraba

-¿hasta cuándo apretaras mi mano?- me dijo lo cual mire para abajo y yo sostenía su mano y la apretaba fuerte ahora entendía ese saludo de todos

-baka y pervertido- le dije mientras solté la mano y me sonrojaba

-si tanto lo quieres, solo lo hubieras pedido amorcito- me dijo mientras se reía de mi sonrojo y lo último me lo decía cerca de mi oreja

-pervertido- le dije para luego irse con un pelirrojo mayor que el

Yo por mi parte, empecé a caminar y notar que había mucha gente pero me cuestionaba el que mierda hacían en mi casa y luego iría por mi hermano para matarlo… si eso haría pero daba tres paso y tenía que saludar a todos, me decían " _felicidades"_ solo atinaba a sonreír y seguir por mi camino, hasta que me encontré con la persona que después de mi madre me podía manejar y hacer sufrir como ella quiera… esa persona es mi amiga Liz, con un gesto de stop me quede quieta mientras ella llegaba al lugar donde estaba yo

-Tú y yo nos debemos una larga pero larga charla- me dijo con los brazos cruzados

-Amiga eso es lo que más deseo en este momento, pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo- le dije mientras ella me abrazo

-sí, tienes que contarme desde cuando estas comprometida, pero luego de esta fiesta de compromiso- dijo mientras

-¿Fiesta… de compromiso?, ¿Cuál fiesta?- le dije mientras empezaba a transpirar en frio

-y pues esta, esta es tu fiesta para oficializar tu compromiso con el hijo de Kayaba, eso nos dijo tu madre- decía mi amiga mientras yo luchaba por no tener un Acv

Una voz atrajo la atención de todos los invitados, una luz apareció y como siempre la actriz principal mí querida madre empezó por agradecer a todos por haber venido para luego un pequeño resumen sobre lo que era la empresa, la familia y más bla bla

" _como verán, fueron invitados para celebrar la unión de mi querida hija, asuna ven por favor-_ claro un poco más de vergüenza no hace mal- _con el señorito Kayaba_ \- aparecía "pastelito" junto con su padre- _miren que pareja más hermosa, creo que merecen un baile ellos dos solos"_ \- agrego la muy hija de p…

Todos los invitados se quedaron mirando como esperando algo, si claro voy a bailar porque ellos quieren parece que no conocen a asuna yuuki, pero mi "marido" me agarro la mano para empezar a bailar un vals, el me manejaba mientras solo yo sonreía, tenerlo tan cerca podía sentir su respiración y varias cosas hacia que mi presión aumente a un nivel poco normal. Cuando termino la música nos alejamos para recibir la ovación de los invitados pero una voz sonó

-Kazuto, deberías darle una pequeña muestra de amor a tu prometida- decía el señor Kayaba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-¿de qué habla?- le pregunte a mi "pastelito"

-creo que quiere que nos besemos- dijo el mientras miraba algo nervioso a su padre

-¿be...sar... nos?, ¿Quién tu y yo?- pregunte tontamente y algo roja al imaginarnos un beso entre él y yo

capaz que el cocinero y la mesera, claro que nosotros- me respondió con sarcasmo

-no, eso jamás- le dije negándolo con la cabeza

-ve y díselo tu a mi padre- agrego el pero era muy tarde toda la gente empezó con el grito de beso, beso

Yo fui negando la cosa pero parecía que nadie se callaba, quise tratar de agarrar el micrófono pero mi "pastelito" me agarro la mano me atrajo hacia él y me dio un pequeño beso que rozo nuestros labios, fue tan improvisado que en mi mente pensé en soltarme y darle un fuerte golpe… pero no podía pensar bien esa acción me descoloco plenamente. Los pequeños gritos de la gente que todos gritaron _"kyaaa_ " me trajo de nuevo al mundo, a lado mío mi "marido" tenía fuertemente agarrado mi mano parecía que él estaba más nervioso que yo, por mi parte me costaba pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido y todo lo que podría ocurrir

La fiesta siguió, por primera vez no me separe de mi "esposo" ya que todos se nos acercaron para darnos sus bendiciones, hablarnos de nuestros planes para el futuro o de como ellos se conocieron- mucho no me interesaba- yo solo sonría. Cuando todo termino, me saque los tacones- que placer divino- subí hasta mi cuarto y me deje caer en mi cama, tratando de dormir pero la luz y la llegada de los asistentes de mi madre me obligaron a salir para encontrarme con mis maletas en el lobby principal, lo cual era cierto que me tendría que ir a vivir a la de mi "pastelito"

-Entonces… me tendré que ¿ir justo hoy? Y ¿ahora?- le dije a mi madre lo cual ya sabía la respuesta

-Parece que te vas hermanita- mi hermano apareció con una sonrisa

-tu infeliz, te voy a matar- le dije mientras trate de saltar sobre el pero mi madre me detuvo

-no te enojes hermanita, solo eran bromas- dijo el mientras se alejaba de mi locura

-ven aquí, maricon y enfréntame como hombre- le dije mientras mi madre seguía manteniéndome con una mano mientras con la otra seguía usando su celular

-basta asuna- dijo mi madre de la manera más relajada

-por lo menos, déjame castrarlo- le dije alocada y todos me miraban

-hum, lo pensare luego, ahora tienes que ir con tu futuro esposo- me dijo mientras los asistentes se llevaban las maletas al auto

Mi "pastelito" estaba en el auto, mirando por la ventana yo también opte por eso, ninguno dijo nada yo me moría por llenarlo de preguntas ya que viviríamos juntos y tenía mucho miedo, necesitaba alguien que me sostenga y el parecía más maduro pero no sé cómo encarar el tema, hasta que vi que estábamos cerca y trate de hablarle

-hablaremos cuando te instales bien- me dijo el mientras seguía mirando por la ventana como anticipándose a mis miedos

Llegamos y el sin pedírselo bajo mis maletas y las puso en la habitación principal, cuando empezamos a colocar las cosas mías pude notar que el cuarto era de el ósea que yo… y el… ¿dormiríamos en la misma habitación?, negué la cabeza con esa idea pero cuando mire para adelante el me miraba con burla

-no estoy loca- le dije con algo de puchero

-claro, claro, bueno toma- me dijo para luego de su bolsillo sacar una llave

-¿Para qué sirve?- le dije mientras observaba la llave

-sirve… para abrir la llave de mi corazón y solo es tuyo- me dijo mientras cortaba distancia

-pero… ¿Qué DICES?- le grite roja por su declaración

-haha mentira, es la llave del cuarto tenla para tu seguridad- me dijo el muy "gracioso"

-para alejarme de los pervertidos- le dije

-creo que cierta persona, me ojeo cuando salía del baño para verme el trasero- me dijo haciéndome acordar que lo vi sin ropa

-nunca te vi, baka- le dije con sonrojo

-viste sos pervertida- me dijo mientras le arroje una almohada

-idiota… y ¿tu donde dormirás?- le pregunte negándole la mirada

-hum, ¿Qué acaso me quieres acá?- me dijo para luego tirarse en mi cama

-Pervertido!- le grite para solo escuchar su risa

\- tranquila, dormiré en la habitación de las visitas- me dijo para levantarse e irse

-Kazuto… quédate un rato… no lo tomes a mal pero si voy a compartir una techo con alguien por lo menos quiero saber la historia o algo de el- le dije mirándolo fijo

El solo me miro y se sentó en el piso con el respaldo de la cama para empezar a contar su historia, yo solo puse una almohada para escucharlo. Lo que más me llamo la atención era que Kayaba no era su padre sino que era el mejor amigo de sus padres que ellos habían perdido la vida en un accidente vial cuando él era un bebe de casi un año, Kayaba lo educo y lo preparo sin pedírselo. La charla siguió nos contamos de todo, locuras que hizo cada uno, planes para el futuro de cada uno por su parte él quería seguir siendo un especialista en la inversión digital para fines de la medicina, eso fue algo woah nunca pensé eso la hora paso y los dos estábamos muy cansados por eso él se retiró para irse a dormir pero tenía una última duda

-Kazuto… ¿tú qué piensas sobre este compromiso?- le dije casi ya muerta del sueño

-dime kirito, y… no me gusta que alguien me obligue a casarme con una chica golpeadora- dijo con burla solo para tirarle una almohada

\- baka- le dije mientras me acostaba dándole la espalda

-eso lo resolveremos luego, descansa- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-y me olvide de preguntarte porque lo del beso- dije mientras caía en un sueño profundo

 _ **FIN FLASH**_

Los siguientes días fueron relativamente "bien", ósea mi vida seguía siendo algo pedorra pero nada más. En el colegio la cosa cambio, todos me trataban de forma diferente casi todos los días tenia a cientos de chicas pequeñas preguntándome _"¿cómo se siente estar casada?",_ que pregunta tonta pero mantenía mis ganas de decirle palabrotas y solo decía que era normal que un día les tocara ustedes por eso deben comer verduras, hacer sus tareas y hacerles caso a sus padres toda esa basura les decía, y ellas solo se alegraban para irse pobres ingenuas decía en mi mente

La parada complicada fue contarle todo a Liz, me costó bastante porque no sabía por dónde empezar pero pude hacerlo lo que más me gusto o era lo mejor de ella era las caras que ponía mientras le decía las cosas como pasaron pero al final pudo entender y me brindó su apoyo. La convivencia con kirito se puso en un punto normal, no hacíamos nada ya que el si recibía un llamado salía para la ciudad o dormía mucho, Liz me decía que me era infiel y con eso podría salir de este compromiso

-asuna si compruebas que te es infiel podrás destruir este compromiso- me decía Liz mientras tomábamos un café en mi "casa"

-kirito no me es infiel- le dije sin pensarlo y ella me miro fijo

-asuna… ¿acaso sientes algo por el?- me pregunto

-etto, no pero si quiero romper este compromiso quiero hacerlo bien no por rumores- le dije mientras tomaba un café que ya no existía en mi taza

-mmm, ¿dime que piensas de este compromiso ahora?- me dijo mientras jugaba con su taza

-no quiero que me obliguen a elegir con quien casarme- le dije ya decidida

La charla quedo a la mitad porque entro mi "pastelito" algo va muy transpirado, había ido a hacer ejercicio con su amigo Klein el mismo saludo de lejos ya que el olor a sudor era asqueroso y se fue al baño, mi amiga miro con ciertos ojos como la remera negra marcaba la panza de kirito y eso me produjo una sensación rara que sin pensarlo la mire de mala cara y ella lo noto por eso solo se reía para luego irse. Yo por mi parte, prepare la ropa para ir a la cena que mi querida madre preparo para las dos familias mientras me probaba ropa pensaba en que era esa sensación que paso cuando Liz miraba a kirito con esa mirada… ¿acaso… empecé a sentir cosas por kirito?, me lo negué mientras me ponía la ropa para ir a la cena. Kirito salió siendo otra persona, una persona limpia el cual se puso una ropa común de salida y nos fuimos a mi ex casa

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, solo que todavía tenía mi ira asesina contra mi hermano que ganas de castrarlo o dejarlo medio muerto pero sería para más tarde, la cena termino bien comimos cosas raras pero la noticia que mi madre soltó hizo que casi devolviera todo lo que tenía en mi estomago

-la cena de hoy, es para comunicarle a kazuto y asuna, que ustedes se casaran en menos de 6 meses- sentencio la muy hija de p…

-madre… eso es muy pronto! Ni el colegio termine ¿qué hay de mi sueño, de mi carrera, de mi vida?- le dije ya casi soltando lagrimas por la noticia

-lo podrás hacer cuando termines de casarte- me dijo, kirito no dijo nada solo miraba para abajo

En la casa, no le hable a kirito ni nada solo me cambie para irme a dormir y me puse a llorar viendo como mi sueño iba siendo destruido por una simple ambición, pero un pequeño sonido me distrajo

-asuna ¿estás?- me dijo kirito desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué quieres esposo mío?, por favor entra y arruíname la vida un poco más- le dije con rabia hacia el que también era una victima

-asuna deja de comportarte así- decía atrás de la puerta

-pase y ¿dime que quieres?- le dije mientras seguía mirando mis dedos debajo de la sabana

-sé que estas mal por la noticia de tu madre… por eso tengo una idea, te ayudare en cumplir tus sueños- me dijo haciéndome tirar las sabanas

-¿cómo?- le dije casi feliz

-hablare con kayaba y le diré la situación, seguro que el entenderá y pospondrá la fecha para más adelante así que no te preocupes- me dijo solo pude saltar y abrazarlo fuerte

-gracias kirito- le dije cerca de su oreja

-em, en otras cosas- dijo mientras seguíamos abrazados

-si dime- le dije ya soltados y limpiándome las lagrimas

-así, que cambiaste tu camisón por esa ropa, te queda mejor ahora- me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-eres un pervertido-le grite pero más de alegría que de vergüenza, mi ropa para dormir consistía en un pantalón corto diría que demasiado corto y una remera ajustada que dejaba a la vista mi panza y solo cubría mi busto

-haha claro que sí, sexy asuna- decía kirito mientras golpeaba suavemente mi nariz para irse

La alegría que tenía era inmensa, ahora con la ayuda de kirito podría cumplir mis metas, pero tenía una gigante piedra en mi camino que yo la llamaba cariñosamente como "mama" no me dejaría hacerlo tan fácil para colmo me llamo para reunirse conmigo. A penas llegue al shopping y ella estaba con sus asistentes tomando un te

-perdón por la demora- le dije mientras me sentaba

-bueno vayamos de compra- dijo cuándo me senté, lo hacía apropósito la muy mala

-¿ a dónde vamos?- le dije con miedo para luego toparme con una casa de lencería

-adentro- me dijo

En el comercio, me metió a un probador para luego acercarme pedazos de telas para ponerme de diferentes colores, lo cual me negué pero ella me gano- otra vez- el primero era un conjunto azul que con mucha pero mucha vergüenza la llama para que me diga que tal y como era ella abrió la puerta de par en par para solo negarme con la cabeza, el siguiente fue uno negro

-este es más sexy- dijo mi madre que estaba acompañada de una chica en que momento abrió la puerta no lo se

-sí, resalta sus curvas- le dijo la chica mientras yo sufría porque no me dejaban cerrar la puerta, al final me lleve ese negro y uno blanco

-madre ¿para que me compraste todo esto?- le dije algo exhausta

-para tu noche de bodas, quiero que vuelvas loco al hijo Kayaba- dijo lo más segura

-MAMA! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?- le dije toda roja

-por favor asuna, y ¿dime como estas… sexualmente?- me dijo ya con la voz más baja

-MAMA! NO PIENSO NO RESPONDERTE ESO!- le dije toda roja, enojada y nerviosa

-hija, la noche de bodas es algo importante para todo matrimonio, por eso quiero saber si sabes algunos trucos, algunas posees- me dijo con la mejor voz, ok mi madre era algo pervertida

-MAMA, NO NADA, ¿contenta?- le dije nerviosa

-eso me temía, iré por el Kama Sutra- le dijo a uno de sus asistentes que le consiga urgente de ese libro

-¿Kama que?- le pregunte y luego me arrepentí por toda mi vida por esa pregunta

-Kama Sutra es un libro milenario con cientos de poses sexuales para las parejas, tu padre y yo lo conseguimos en unos de nuestros viajes por la india fue un libro espectacular cambio nuestra vida sexual- dijo con más naturalidad

-CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, NO OIDO NADA- le dije al llevarme las manos a la oreja, me dejo traumada esas confesiones que soltaba mi madre en ese momento

-asuna debes apurarte ya que tienes competencia- me dijo mi madre

-¿competencia?- dije dudosa y algo intrigada

-unos de mis asistentes, vio a tu futuro esposo con dos chicas una de lentes que iban muy abrazados y muy felices- dijo mi madre

-kirito… con… ¿otra chica?- no sabía porque esa noticia me hacía doler la panza y el pecho

Bueno, espero que le guste, espero sus review para saber en qué puedo mejor o si no les gusta nada


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, me adelante para subir el cap. ya que el finde tengo mucho para leer por la facu y bueno espero que le guste, dejen comentarios, todo sirve para mejorar**

 **Respuesta de los comentarios del anterior cap. están al final**

Había llegado hace poco a mi "casa", solo vi el sillón y me deje caer mientras reponía mis energías va mis ganas de seguir viviendo ya que una salida con mi madre le quita las ganas de vivir a cualquiera, me parecía raro que mi "pastelito" no esté en el hogar ya que no me dijo nada ni un mensaje me mando pero cierto que ni nuestros números cambiamos igual era mejor no?

Mire las bolsas, y me sentía muy avergonzada por las compras que hicimos con mi madre, agarra la bolsa menor para encontrarme con el libro perverso que me casi me obligaron a leer en pleno centro comercial para ser un libro de tanta cosas pervertidas era bastante grande y según las anécdotas de mi madre- me dejaron traumada por las historias de viajes con mi padre, siento un escalofrió cuando vuelvo a pensar en eso- tenia bastantes ilustraciones para aconsejar mejor a las parejas. A pesar de estar sola en la casa, mire para ambos lados para darme seguridad que no haya nadie, y por pura pero de verdad pura "intriga" abrí el libro en cualquiera página, me topé con la pagina 57 la cual me dejo con ojos abiertos por los dibujos tan pero tan reales en especial los nombre que aparecían "El Arco del Triunfo", "El helicóptero" y varios nombres más raros y extravagantes que había visto en mi vida, puse el libro boca abajo.

Las otras bolsas, eran los pedazos de telas que me habían conseguido en la casa de lencería, otra vez mire para ambos lados para sentirme segura y a penas saque el pedazo de tela de color negro era muy pero muy pequeño y a penas cubría las partes íntimas, la tela blanca no solo era pequeña sino que era transparente! Va solo la puse contra la luz y parecía transparente -¿Cómo me quedaría?, esa pregunta circulaba en mi cabeza- agarre las bolsas con la ropa y me fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con el cerrojo por si acaso, me saque la ropa y me probé el pedazo de tela negra… solo sentía mucho frio en todo el cuerpo, pero resaltaba mis partes femeninas luego me puse el pedazo de tela de color blanco y este si era mi color, me gustaba como a pesar del frio este resultaba más mis caderas y hacia brillar mi piel por eso me puse a tratar de hacer poses sexys como las modelos esas que tiraban besos o me ponía en pelo en diferentes formas, solo me faltaba la cámara para las fotos pero no jamás me sacaría fotos así

-Asuna ¿estás en la casa?- Grito kirito abajo, yo por el susto empecé a agarrar las bolsas y las telas para guardas en el ropero

-si, estoy algo ocupada, ¿necesitas algo?- le dije mientras miraba por la habitación que no haya olvidado algo

-sí, te quería hablar sobre una cosa, si puedes bajar cuando te desocupes sería mejor hablarlo en vez de gritarlo- decía kirito mientras seguía ordenando ya que el ropero no me deja acomodar más cosas

-sí, dentro de un rato bajo- le dije y respire cuando el ropero se quedó quieto

\- Asuna, ¿este libro es tuyo?- grito kirito, mientras mi mente memorizaba que el libro lo deje en el sillón, luche por abrir la puerta entre destrabar la cerradura y tratar de abrir la puerta a la vez

\- Espera kirito, no lo leas!- le grite cuando ya pude abrir la puerta y Salí corriendo pero cuando gire para bajar las escaleras choque con mi "pastelito" haciendo caer por las escaleras

Duro golpe nos dimos, pero más llamativo fue la postura en que terminamos, el abajo mío encima sentía una mano apretándome en uno de mis senos… no solo lo apretó una vez sino dos veces, me levante y pude notar que la cara de kirito roja con su mano arriba con el tamaño de mis senos

-Oye esper...- no lo deje terminar a kirito ya que le di un legendario derechazo en la pera que casi lo hago volar 10 metros

-per...ver...ti...do- le dije mientras me tapaba mi busto para protegerme

-auchh, para ser mujer pegas fuerte- dijo kirito, mientras se auto consolaba su pera

-Eso te pasa por tocarme, pervertido- le dije mientras afinaba mi puño… por las dudas

-no lo hare otra vez, va creo- me dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa pícara para luego quedarse mirándome como embobado

-¿Que miras pervertido?- le dije ajustando mi puño para lanzar otro golpe

-hee heee ¿acaso ese es tu nuevo camisón o qué?- me dijo y señalándome con el dedo

-AHHH- grite, capaz que hasta mi madre escucho mi grito, me había olvidado de cambiarme todavía tenía puesto el pedazo de tela de color blanco- no me mires- le dije mientras tapaba mi cuerpo con las manos como si eso haría la gran diferencia

-espera asuna- me dijo levantándome y poniéndome cerca de el- hay algo que quiero hacer… contigo- agrego

-kirito… suéltame… baka- le dije mientras trataba de no mirarlo por la semejante vergüenza que tenia

-así vestida… me dan ganas de… sabes de qué?- decía mientras obligaba a mirarlo

-no… de qué?- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos y mi corazón saltaba como nunca y mi rostro no te cuento como estaba

\- de hacer la pose de la página 58, asuna sabía que eras algo pervertida- dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con mi nariz- ve a cambiarte- agrego

-eres un… baka!- le grite no entendía porque tanto mi enojo, subía por las escaleras

-asuna toma tu libro, y yo que vos pienso lo de la página 58- decía kirito mientras guiñaba un ojo y se escondía atrás de la pared- ah y ojalas hayas leído la dedicatoria- agrego

-¿dedicatoria?- le pregunte pero con el libro en las manos, al final del libro había una anotación escrita

"léelo y demuéstrale como nos manejamos las mujeres de la rama yuuki, atte madre y tu abuela", ¿ABUELA? Como… digo ¿qué demonios? Acaso mi dulce y cariñosa abuela también era una pervertida como mi madre, dios santo esta familia era un criadero de locura. Sin más guarde el libro donde no llegue la luz del sol y me puse ropa normal, haciendo cuentas mentales ya me había visto con mi camisón, nos habíamos visto desnudos y ahora me vio con esa lencería en una pareja eso sería normal pero no éramos nada lo cual era muy malo menos mal que kirito no era como todos los demás que seguro les contaban a sus amigos porque si no me tendría que haber ido a vivir a otro país.

Baje con cara de enojada para toparme que ya había comida preparada pero parecía que era demasiada buena para ser cocina por él, mire el tacho de la basura y note que era comprada, no me sorprendía. No me dijo nada, solo señalo la silla y me senté sin mirarlo- ok trataba de hacerme la enojada para ver como actuaba algo de acting no hace mal- pasaron varios minutos y solo escuchaba el ruido de los platos ninguno miraba al otro, trate de mirarlo pero no me atrevía por lo vivido hace poco

-Asuna, hay algo que te quiero decir- dijo kirito serio mientras me miraba

-Bueno dime que sucede- le dije dejando los cubiertos

-en esta semana vendrán visitas- dijo kirito nervioso, ¿porque estará nervioso?

-ajam y quieres que me vaya para estar tranquilo, lo entiendo- le dije mientras levantaba la mesa

-no, eso no solo quería comentarte para que sepas y no te asustes cuando ellas vengan-dijo, acaso dijo ¿"ellas"?

-si es tu visita sería mejor que me avises cuando vienen para irme a lo de Liz y dejarte solo ya que yo solo sería una molestia en tu casa- le dije, dios deberían darme un premio por la mejor actriz

-asuna, no eres una molestia, no se dé donde sacas eso- me lo dijo decidido y pude notar que los dos estábamos muy cerca y mirándonos fijos

-sí, digo bueno si tú lo dices- le dije medio boba, donde había ido mi faceta de actriz ni idea

-además así no dejas tus libros pervertidos por nuestra casa- dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa picara

-kirito, te estas ganando otro golpe- le dije con una sonrisa y soñándolo con un cuchillo, escuche mal o dijo ¿"nuestra casa"?

-je je no es para tanto- dijo mientras retrocedía nervioso

-oh y donde quedo ese "pastelito" mío tan divertido- le dije mientras ponía cara de loca, más de la que tenía, y me acerca con el cuchillo

-vamos asuna son pequeñas bromas para romper el hielo no hay que llevarlo hasta estos extremos- dijo mientras se escondía atrás de la silla y caminando hacia el living

-está bien te perdono pero ahora me toca a mí… "divertirme"- le dije mientras seguía con el cuchillo en la mano y lo seguía despacio

Fuimos interrumpidos por mi hermanito, que había entrado como si fuera su casa y hace rato que miraba la escena con una cara de diversión a full, en ese momento kirito pudo salir corriendo y entrar a su cuarto

-bien hermanita, ya lo tenes cortito a tu esposo- dijo mi hermano

-y bueno dime ¿Qué quieres?- le dije mientras terminaba de limpiar todo

-mama, dice que mañana vayas que ira la abuela y quiere verte- dijo mientras observaba la cocina como niño tonto

-bueno iré, además me acorde de algo hermanito- le dije, era mi momento de la venganza

-dime en que puedo ayudarte- dijo mientras seguía sin notar la aura asesina que me surgía dentro de mi

-tu… y tus bromitas… me tienen algo molesta- le dije mientras lo tenía cerca de mí con una aura asesina y el muy tonto me vio muy tarde

-espera hermanita, recuerda que soy tu único hermano- dijo casi de rodillas

-sabes… siempre tuve la idea de ser hija única o podemos llegar a un acuerdo de paz le dije mientras seguía jugando con el cuchillo

\- ¿cuál acuerdo? dijo el muy tonto que sufría como nunca

-bueno… te perdono de todo pero tendría que castrarte- le dije mientras hacía que le sacaba filo

-no hermanita con mis futuros hijos no- casi en llanto me lo pedía, yo no daba más de la risa en cualquier momento me pondría a reír como nunca

En un descuido, mi hermanito salió corriendo para el cuarto que usaba kirito, golpeando fuerte su puerta parece que mi "pastelito" cerró con llave la puerta

-por favor, cuñado déjame entrar, tu mujer está loca!- gritaba mi hermanito mientras yo caminaba despacito hacia el

-no me mataría, tú la molestaste primero-decía kirito desde su habitación

-déjame entrar, te daré mis juegos que compre en estados unidos- dijo el mientras kirito abrió la puerta y entraron los dos

-algún día me las pagaran cobardes- les dije atrás de la puerta

Bueno no era una gran venganza pero para matarme de la risa todo servía. Al día siguiente tuve que ir a ver a mi abuela a lo que era mi anterior hogar, ella era una mujer muy amable, cariñosa que siempre nos malcriaba a todos un pan de dios o como diría mi amiga Liz más buena que el pan bimbo. Lo que más me llamaba la atención era que la invitación no era solo para mi sino que también para mi "pastelito" que venía conmigo, por primera vez íbamos caminando juntos… si juntos por la calle y caminando, nos hablamos más que bien- a pesar de mi intento de asesinato de viudez temprana- pero luego de eso nada más.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, notamos que mi abuela estaba afuera esperándome como siempre, corrí fuerte para abrazarla y casi largar unas lágrimas en pleno encuentro pero me contuve, lo que me sorprendió fue la forma en que le hablo a mi "pastelito" fue algo raro ya que a pesar de ser buena la nona nunca hablaba con tanta confianza a personas que apenas conocía pero con él lo abrazo y lo trata como una más de su familia, hasta el propio "pastelito" noto que era raro eso pero el solo sonrió y le respondió los gestos de amor.

El almuerzo fue muy tranquilo solo que había partes en que miraban a kirito de forma rara, en especial mi nona, el a veces abría los ojos de manera exagerada y mi nona le habla por debajo, cuando todo termino teníamos la tradición de tomar algo de té y hablar de las cosas de la vida

-asuna que lindo chico es tu novio- decía mi nona

-no es mi novio, es un compromiso obligado no querida madre?- le dije con una sonrisa falsa mientras mi madre recién llegaba

\- pero igual es buen mozo- decía mi nona mientras observada que pastel comía- tienes que cuidar tu figura mi niña, estas algo gordita- agrego

-NONA, no estoy gorda y kirito… si es algo lindo- le dije mientras terminaba mi comer mi pastel

-veo, y ¿bueno leíste mi libro?- decía la nona cuando servía otra taza de té para mi madre

-¿libro?, no me llego ningún libro de tu parte nona- le dije mientras comía pastel, si ok no me cuidaba nada tenía hambre no me culpen

-habla del Kama Sutra asuna- agrego mi madre lo más normal, lo cual casi escupí él te

-¿ese es tu libro?- le pregunte a mi nona, la cual se reía jocosamente

-sí, obvio como ayude a tu madre, tenía que ayudar a mi nieta favorita- decía mientras apretaba mi cachete, ah bueno estaba rodeada de gente pervertida, acaso no había gente normal en esta familia

-por favor no me cuenten más, ya me dejaron muchos traumas- le dije mientras seguía comiendo

-discúlpenme, asuna me tengo que ir- decía kirito mientras saludaba a mi madre y abuela para luego irse

-buen trasero tiene- decía mi nona al verlo irse caminando

-"eso que no lo viste sin ropa"- dije en mis pensamientos

Por fin había terminado la visita de mi abuela, la mujer cariñosa y gentil quedo relegada por la imagen de una mujer pervertida que aconsejo a mi madre como ella lo hacía conmigo, la verdad que la familia yuuki era rara pero muy rara pero bueno, cuando llegaba a mi nuevo hogar solo tenía ganas de un buen baño y ver algo de televisión, capaz de una novela ojala pudiera agarrar justo la novela mexicana de esa mujer loca que grita " tu maldita lisiada", bueno esa me hacía recordar a mi madre. Pero al entrar me topé con una sorpresa bueno, llegaron las visitas que había dicho kirito y eran dos chicas una de pelo negro corto y un buen pero bien bien generoso busto- si bueno era lo primero que le vi-.

-kirito, tienes visitas- dijo la primera chica, mientras se notaba que kirito estaba en la cocina

-"tú eres la visita niña"- pensé mientras fui a la cocina donde estaba mi "pastelito"

-asuna, llegaste déjame presentarte, ella es suguha como notaste ella habla sin pensar- decía kirito mientras apretaba fuerte la cara de la chica en forma de retarla

-así que eres asuna yuuki- dijo la chica mientras me observaba detalladamente- eres muy linda, encantada de conocerte- decía mientras apretaba la mano

-kirito, ¿puedo jugar a la play?- apareció una nueva chica con anteojos, algo reservada pero apenas me vio fue y abrazo a kirito

-etto, asuna ella es shino- decía kirito mientras la chica lo abrazaba pero el no le respondió el abrazo

-mucho gusto- me dijo mientras me ponía una cara de pocos amigos, maldita niña deja de mirarme así

-mucho gusto, soy asuna yuuki- le dije, pero cuando la vi recordé las palabras de mi madre "una chica de anteojos", acaso ¿ella era mi "competencia"?

 _ **Muchas gracias a la buena onda de uchiha-Issei-DXD, MatNot,**_

 _ **Demon888: jaja si parece que va a quedar castrado**_

 _ **L´Fleur Noir: hola! Jaja, mis ideas son únicas: D, te diría que me gusta la comedia romántica por eso mis historias serán algo así o tratar de seguir esa línea.**_

 _ **Lo de terminar historias? Ok capte la indirecta jaja, bueno te digo que la otra historia "justo de ti" la subiré pronto, tu más que nadie debe saber que cuando no hay inspiración cuesta escribir- además la facu quita mucho tiempo- pero la seguiré**_

 _ **Jaja creo que la forma de escribir bien de argentino le da más gracia, acostúmbrate a pronto ver palabras bien argentinas**_

 _ **Hati-chan: muchas gracias, espero que te guste**_


	5. Chapter 5

Así… que shino, ajam muy interesante, la verdad que las dos chicas eran muy buenas, suguha era todo un personaje hablaba y mucho en cambio shino era algo reservada y siempre estaba cerca de mi "pastelito" pero cuando rompimos el hielo era buena algo tímida nada. La cena la preparaba kirito, la primera vez que lo veo cocinando ya que siempre casi comíamos comida preparada- ya me vengaría de hacerme comer cosas rápidas-, mientras ordenaba las cosas para cenar pude notar una pequeña cosa… kirito cocinaba y hablaba con shino y ella le devolvía la conversación con una sonrisa de colegiala enamorada, me quede tan tonta viéndolos que me olvide de todo

-ajam, viendo algo lindo asuna chan?- dijo suguha que apareció atrás mío

-etto, no nada, solo veo porque tardan tanto- le dije mientras seguía acomodando todo

-no te preocupes, kirito no te es infiel- decía para luego echar un grito para apurar la comida

La verdad que la cena hecha por mi "pastelito" estaba muy buena, una carne asada con papas bien crocantes, estaba muy bien hecho demasiado que me agarraba bronca para ellas le preparaba semejante menú y cuando estábamos los dos compraba solo comida hecha para no cocinar, cada bocado hacia que mi aura asesina me incremente para colmo había POSTRE! Ha bueno parece que alguien buscaba que lo castre

-como cambio tu casa kirito, era hora de traer un poco de influencia femenina- largo suguha como si nada haciendo que detenga el bocado

-je, creo que asuna le trae frescura- decía kirito haciendo que pare la oreja como una buena chusma

-y tu… ¿qué piensas asuna, sobre la forma en que kirito vive?- suguha mirándome, la niña era buena pero algo cargosa

-Y bueno, yo pienso que a pesar de ser hombre kirito se maneja bien los quehaceres de la casa- le dije ni yo sabía que quería decir

-suguha déjalos en paz- agrego shino algo enojada

-tranquila shino, yo quiero saber que se siente vivir en pareja- decía con cierto ojos enamorados suguha

-entonces hubieras aceptado la petición de noviazgo de ¿cómo se llama ese chico de tu colegio, el que usaba lentes?- agrego kirito con cierta malicia en sus ojos yo solo miraba como si fuera la invitada

-cállate, baka- dijo suguha con un puchero

La cena transcurrió entre un fuego cruzado constante entre los dos, a veces aparecía shino, se sacaban los trapitos al sol para luego reírse entre ellos y yo como la más anti social solo miraba para dar una risa cómplice a veces, pero había algo más que me llamaba la atención era que las chicas iban a quedarse a dormir en verdad no me molestaba pero tenía cierta intriga si acaso dormirán en mi habitación o con kirito- bueno lo admito lo último me dio cierta pisca de mal gusto- pero como me sentía la "invitada" no quise preguntar sobre mis dudas. Como decía como la más anti social me despide de todos para irme a acostar- posta estaba cansada, muchas visitas en poco tiempo- a pesar de las casi suplicas de suguha me levante para irme

-déjala suguha, ella tiene miedo de perder- acoto kirito mientras se sentaba en el living

-no seas malo kirito, está cansada y si quiere dormir en vez de jugar un poco más adelante- suguha me defendía

-¿de qué hablas futuro castrado?- le respondí volviendo a tras de mis pasos

-de jugar un pequeño juego de prendas o castigo con cartas pero como tienes miedo ya que según tu hermano no eres buena en estos juegos- kirito mientras mostraba las naipes

-mira, te podría ganar pero estoy cansada así que otro día será- le dije mientras daba vuelta para irme a mi habitación

-mm ya veo quien tiene los pantalones en esta casa- dijo suguha para reírse con shino

-está bien me cansaron, díganme como se juega- les dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón individual, bueno soy enojarme rápido

El juego era fácil, se llama "la guerra" consistía en que cada participante le darían 3 cartas de la cuales elegiría la que creería que fuera la más alta, el mayor ganaría y el menor tendría que pagar, todos habíamos acordado que el que saque la carta con mayor valor elegiría el castigo al que saco el menor valor. La verdad que era un juego fácil y había que tener mucha suerte- algo que yo últimamente no tenía- pero bueno habían tocado mi orgullo tendría que salir al campo de batalla y luchar, por lo que me quedaba de orgullo. Nos pusimos en una ronda al frente mío estaba kirito, y al lado derecho suguha, al izquierdo shino

La primera mano fue una victoria para kirito, saco un As, y la menor fue para, suguha, un 10, kirito sabia los puntos débiles así que le ordeno a recrear la forma en que el enamorado de la chica se le declaro, la verdad pero la posta fue muy gracioso como la chica hacia doble actuación y trata de imitar la voz del chico. La segunda mano me encontró ganadora a mí, con una Q, y la perdedora fue otra vez suguha, toco un 3, tenía que darle un castigo pero como no sabía mucho de ella no tenía que hacerle hacer

-bueno suguha…. Tendrás que…. –vamos piensa asuna- bailar una salsa con la almohada por 5 minutos- le dije, todos me miraron como diciéndome "enserio" me sentí una niña con esos castigos

La chica solo sonrió y se puso a bailar, sabia mover el cuerpo más que nada su generoso busto, al pedo le hice hacer ese castigo ya que la veía y me sentía peor- si me bajaba el autoestima la niña- al fin termino para luego reírse sola- ok esta niña le falta unos jugadores-. La tercera mano, la gano shino con su K y la perdedora fui yo, ya que me toco un 5, el castigo de shino era hacer una llamada anónima a mi madre y hablarle como ebria

-holaaaa mami- le decía mientras los otros se tapaban las bocas para no reírse

-asuna, ¿Qué haces llamando en estas horas?- decía mi madre como si la hubiera despertado

-mamiiiiiiii, te quieroooo mucho mucho pero mucho- le dije sonando o tratando de darle más ebriedad mi tonada

-dios asuna, ¿estas borracha?- decía mi madre mientras los otros se reían mucho

-algooo pareciduou pero adiós mami- le dije para terminar la conversación, algo me decía que me iba a arrepentir sobre esto

Las siguientes ganamos las gane yo- si hora de mi venganza- las víctimas fueron shino y kirito, la chica sufrió el mismo castigo pero esta vez tenía que llamar al amigo de mi "pastelito" ese… Klein y tratar de levantarse por 3 minutos... Realmente fue algo grotesco y de mal gusto, nunca más haría un castigo que él estuviera involucrado para mi "esposito" le dije que me diera todos los juegos de mi hermano por un mes- oh si señores, golpe bajo- mi "pastelito" con todo el dolor del mundo me dio esos juegos, no salen el olor a nuevo que tenían una gran alegría para mí.

Las manos siguieron, pero los castigos fueron yéndose para preguntas más personales, como "?como fue tu primer beso?", "?golpeaste a alguien una vez"?, esos tipos de preguntas hasta que una mano gano suguha y la victima fui yo

-tu castigo… será de taparte los ojos y decirnos que te damos de comer, tendrás 5 oportunidades si las hace mal te daremos otro castigo- decía suguha con la bufanda de shino

Me taparon los ojos, abrí la boca para recibir algo dulce mi mente lo identifico rápidamente fue "azúcar" y había dado en el blanco, el segundo fue algo blando pero sabroso "banana" y otra vez era lo correcto, pero mi mala suerte fue que le erro en los otros 2 para colmo faltaba la última degustación era de vida o muerte- créanme no quería otro castigo-, cuando suguha dio la orden para abrir la boca esperaba algo de comida o algo para tomar pero, ya que sentí un choque de labios que me dio una sensación de escalofrió por toda la espalda, lo primero que sentí que tratar de alejarme pero no me podía mover, a pesar de ser un choque de labios corto fue lo suficiente para dejarme bien tonta

-kirito…- dije sin pensarlo ósea salió por salir esa palabra

-correcto!- decía suguha para sacarme rápido la venda y notar que kirito miraba para otro lado con cierto sonrojo y una mirada algo de enojada de shino

Ya era muy tarde así que acordamos que jugaríamos dos manos más y a dormir, la penúltima la gano otra vez suguha y la víctima fue kirito, la chica le hizo lo mismo que a mi le puso la bufanda y le ordeno degustar lo que sentía en su boca, la primera le dimos miel y acertó luego le dimos jugo de pera y acertó, la tercera y cuarta degustación fueron sal, un saco de té para ultima se notaba que había una disputa entre las chicas parecía que shino quería algo y suguha no aceptaba eso, capaz que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre la última degustación pero no le di importancia ya que me levante para buscar algo para tomar, cuando volví seguían en la misma disputa

-vamos suguha no quiero esperar toda la noche- decía kirito impaciente

-¿qué sucede chicas?- le dije con un tono bajo para que no escuche mi "pastelito"

-nada solo discutimos sobre la última degustación- decía suguha mientras shino ya estaba de brazos cruzados

-bueno dime y te ayudare a traer lo que quieras- le dije como para quedar bien ya que me quería ir a dormir

-bueno, ya que lo decís puedes traer eso- decía suguha apuntando a un objeto que yo me di vuelta para mirar y ella me empujó hacia adelante

Me empujó hacia adelante, donde estaba kirito, para no llevármelo de enfrente puse mis brazos atrás de su cabeza y nuestras bocas muy cerca, a tal punto que sentíamos la respiración de cada uno, pude notar como sus labios tenían cierto brillo que me llamaban la atención me da cierta ganas de como probarlo… sin casi pensar uní mis labios con los de mi "pastelito" en un beso suave que la posta no quería que termine, degustaba cada parte de su labio de a poco ya no pensaba solo sentía ganas de seguir así, hasta que la falta de aire nos ganó y nos separamos, mi "pastelito" se sacó la bufanda para mirarme con una sonrisa y acariciar mi mano más cerca

-asuna- solo dijo mientras yo le ignoraba la mirada

-correcto!- grito suguha para luego bostezar- bueno es hora de dormir, kirito dormirás en el living yo y shino tomaremos tu habitación- agrego para dejarnos solos

-etto, buenas noches kazuto- le dije al levantarme rápido y tratar de irme rápido

-no- el agrego para detenerme- ya te dije dime kirito-agrego para luego soltarme

-buenas noches… kirito- le dije y me fui casi corriendo a mi habitación parecía una colegiala enamorada ya que mi corazón no daba más en cualquier momento saltaría de mi boca- maldito… esposito- dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama

A pesar del sueño que tenía, no podía dormir vaya ironía me sentía muy cansada y bostezaba pero no podía cerrar los ojos ya que me venían a la mente las imágenes y las sensaciones de ese maldito juego, no quería pensar más en eso pero no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Me levante para tomar un vaso de agua o un whisky pensándolo mejor el agua no aguantaría una bebida alcohólica, salí despacio para no encontrarme con nadie y si esta ahora había salido bien el plan no había moros en la costa. El agua era algo refrescante pero no te vi a mi "pastelito" acostado en mi sillón, por su postura parecía medio incomodo ya en su cara de bebe dormido, tan linda que hacia…. Bueno asuna vuelve al mundo, dije con ganas de tirarme el agua a la cara o romperme el vaso en la cabeza pero no lo hice, mire su forma de dormir y era muy rara pero mis ojos quedaron en su panza a pesar de tener la estructura de típico nerd tenía una pancita bien formada con ciertos abdominales marcaditos, sentí gran curiosidad así que toque, si le toque la panza

-así… que así es el cuerpo de un hombre- dije en voz alta

-ya sabía que eras pervertida- decía kirito, haciéndome asustar y saltar como un gato en alerta- dios asuna, asuna primero el libro ahora tocándome mientras duermo, solo pídemelo y seré tuyo- me lo decía el muy hijo de p… mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-baka- le dije mientras le tire lo que quedaba de agua en mi vasito y me aleje de ahí

-oye, fuera de bromas quiero preguntarte algo serio- decía kirito atrás de la puerta de mi habitación

-que… ¿quieres?- le dije sentada contra la puerta sin dejarlo entrar

-dime… ¿qué piensas sobre mí?- decía kirito, mientras parecía que tendríamos una charla atrás de la puerta

-sobre… ti, bueno eres una buena persona digo pareces una buena persona- le dije- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- agregue mientras me ponía colorada

-bueno, llevamos casi un mes viviendo junto y quería saber qué piensas sobre- dijo kirito para luego dejar un silencio incomodo

-algo… ¿más?- le dije esperando no se algo, vamos "pastelito" abre la puerta y dame un beso que valga la pena… ok ok no sé qué me estaría pasando

-no, gracias iré a dormir- dijo kirito mientras trataba de irse

-espera- le dije

Lo hice entrar sin que hable nada, lo agarre y lo tire hacia mi cama para saltar haciéndome sentar en sus piernas para luego agarrarlo de sus cabellos suavemente y a la vez con rudeza lo hice mirarme para luego poner mis manos en su cintura, su cara lo decía todo era de sorpresa total

-tú lo dijiste… te quiero ahora kirito, quiero que seas mío- le dije mientras juguetonamente mordía su oreja

-asu… na… espera yo no….- decía en modo tartamudo se detuvo al sentir mi mordida en su oreja- detente por favor- agrego

-oh vamos esposito, ya llevamos un mes viviendo juntos es hora de festejar- le dije mientras pellizcaba una nalga en forma juguetona

-por favor detente, detente por favor- rogaba el pobre "pastelito"

-jaja caíste, baka- le dije para luego acostarme mientras me reía y el tenía su cara roja para luego cambiarlo por una cara de asombro

-eso… fue… jugar sucio- decía mi "pastelito" mientras tomaba aire para recuperarse

-jaja, eso te demostrara a no meterse conmigo- le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua- mira puedes… dormir en el piso de acá ya que el sillón es incómodo eso si quieres- le dije con un tono tímido, el solo me miro asombrado

-gracias- dijo kirito, tiro unas almohadas en el piso para dormirse- besas bien cariño- agrego para dormirse

-tú también- le dije casi en susurro deseando que no me haya escuchado

Me levante rápido, ya que no quería que me vea en la forma que me despierto es pura verdad cuando me despierto parezco un zombie con un pelo rebelde que mataría del susto a cualquiera, tome un baño rápido ya que tenía una charla muy pendiente con mi amiga Liz, mi "pastelito" dormía profundamente parecía un bebe pero le faltaba algo y eso era las cosas que llevaba un bebe, mi cabeza tuvo una idea malvada, tome un peluche mío y lo puse entre sus brazos para luego sacarle un foto que pronto todos la verían . Lo que era raro fue las visitas se habían ido o eso yo pensaba

En pleno centro comercial, me senté para esperar a mi amiga pero otra persona había llegado… shino y para colmo había llegado mi amiga atrás de ella

-asuna ¿podemos hablar?- decía shino mientras Liz llegaba atrás de ella

-hola asuna, ¿ella quién es?- Liz con cara de chusma

-hola Liz, ella es shino amiga de mi "pastelito"- le dije para luego tomar asiento las tres algo no me gustaba acá- dime shino que sucede- agregue

-dime… ¿te gusta kirito?- lanzo shino sin dar muchas vueltas, Liz no pudo cerrar su boca de la asombrada que estaba

-etto, no digo estoy obligada… así que no- le dije mientras temblaba

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso shino?- preguntó la sinvergüenza de Liz

-no sé cómo decirlo, es medio complicado- decía shino sonrojada

-te gusta kirito- decía Liz pero no fue en pregunta más que nada fue una afirmación

-sí, desde pequeño que me gusta, a pesar que creo que lo sabe nunca me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos- decía shino y a mí me dejaba en shock, a Liz le brillaba los ojos

-esto es perfecto!- grito Liz

-¿Por qué?- dijimos shino y yo en simultáneo

-asuna podemos hacer que kirito salga con shino y así romper tu compromiso- decía Liz con una mirada decidida sobre ella

\- ¿harían eso?- pregunto shino con una alegría en sus ojos pero yo sentía un terrible dolor que iba creciendo en el pecho, las dos me miraban a mi esperando una respuesta pronto

-si…- le dije siento un dolor en el pecho y sintiendo una sensación que no me gustaba pero no había marcha atrás, ayudaría a shino con kirito para librarme del compromiso


	6. Chapter 6

Habíamos repasado el plan una y otra vez pero seguía sin entender porque sentía que no iba a funcionar, además sentía una punzada en el estómago cuando pensaba en ver una relación de kirito y shino, pero era complicado decirle que no a Liz. Bueno la cosa era simple dejarle el camino libre y ayudarla en como seducir a mi "pastelito", primero yo haría un muro de hielo y cada conversación la metería a shino para ir metiéndole la idea de apoco parecía un simple plan.

Luego de la charla entre chicas, me tocaba volver a mi dulce hogar para encontrarme con una suguha en remera tipo veraniego – era buena pero sus atributos hacia que la odie- mientras jugaban un partido de tennis con mi "maridito" apenas lo mire y él me sonreía como un tonto algo que no pude mantener la mirada ya que sentía como mi rostro se ponía rojo, pero solo entre a mi cuarto y me puse a pensar pero duro poco el tiempo libre ya que alguien me molestaba

-asuna, ¿quieres jugar?- preguntaba suguha

-etto, bueno sería lindo distraerme- le dije ya que era buena idea jugar algo, en el living estaban kirito, shino hablando alegremente y sin querer puse cara de esto no me gusta, menos mal que no lo notaron

-bueno jugaremos por equipo, ¿Qué les parece?- suguha mientras se reía, era rara la niña

-bueno, suguha jugara conmigo contra kirito y shino- le dije poniendo a marcha el plan

-sería mejor que tú y yo juguemos juntos asuna- decía kirito, dejándonos a las 3 con las boca abiertas- digo ya que suguha y shino se entienden mejor-agrego mi "pastelito" eso fue… algo bastante raro

-no le veo mal que asuna juegue con suguha- decía shino en modo mosquita muerta

Sin quejas de nadie más se conformaron los grupos, el primer set lo ganamos nosotras por amplia ventaja ya que shino era o capaz se hacia la que jugaba horrible para que mi "pastelito" le dedicara unas palabras de consuelo, la posta odiaba que se ponga en modo mosquita muerta, el segundo set lo ganaron ellos ya que luego de una caricia de kirito sobre shino hizo que la chica sea la Nadal en la play, era momento de jugar el ultimo y decisivo set para ver quien ganaba

-¿qué tal una pequeña apuesta para ponerle algo picante a este set?- decía con malicia suguha

-¿Qué tienes en mente suguha?- pregunto kirito mientras se tocaba el hombro para luego shino darle unos masajes

-Qué tal si ganamos nosotras ganamos… kirito tu pagaras la cena y llevaras a asuna a una cita- decía suguha haciéndome que casi escupa, shino casi le rompe el hombro a kirito por escuchar eso

-acepto- salto sin dudar kirito, shino me miro buscando una respuesta si justo a mí me miro como si tuviera las respuesta de todo

-esperen, ¿acaso mi opinión no cuenta?- les pregunta

-No- dijeron los dos a la vez, ok ok me habían ganado

-esperen, si asuna no quiere no la tienen que obligar- decía shino como tratándome de "ayudar"

-asuna no tiene problemas en eso- decía suguha- ¿o miento?- agrego ella para mirarme y ponerme más nerviosa, esta chica daba miedo a veces

-etto, digamos que… - no pude terminar de hablar

-viste no tiene problemas listo, además kirito acepto- decía suguha hacia shino había cierta tensión entre ellas últimamente

-bueno pero si ustedes ganan, kirito saldrá con shino en vez de mi- le dije decida mientras los otros me miraban como con cara de wtf

-espera asuna, si ganamos nosotros deberías elegir nosotros- decía kirito

-esa es mi condición, eso o nada queridito- le dije mientras acortaba distancia

-bueno acepto- dijo y se acercó más a mí-hay que cerrar el trato- agrego para darme un pequeño y rápido beso dejándome media sorprendida

Cuando me había acercado a él, pude ver cómo les brillaban sus labios haciéndome que me tiente de manera algo rara y para peor luego me dio un pequeño beso dejándome media tonta, maldito "pastelito" que me hacía dudar de varias cosas pero bueno si o si tenía que perder este partido por el bien de shino o capaz que el mío. Así que el partido empezó con cierta tensión, suguha estaba como jugando el partido de su vida mientras shino estaba en su modo dios, yo tiraba todas las pelotas con fuerza y afuera apropósito pero kirito devolvía todo casi tirándose de manera alocada haciendo que vuele por todo el living pero al final…. Ganaron ellos, de alguna manera me puse feliz pero no podía dejar de sentir que la puntada en el estómago dolía más cuando veía a shino con cara de enamorada y a kirito sonriéndole

Otro día en la escuela aburrida, últimamente me sentía algo media bajón, mire alrededor y note que todos estaban felices, alegres mientras yo con la cara apenas levantada de la mesa ya casi no aguantaba que todos estén feliz y contentos por eso Salí hacia un lugar donde pudiera estar sola y sin personas. Como amaba el lugar en el techo ya que nadie estaba, podía mirar el cielo y pasar un rato sola, dios que tranquilidad sentía al escuchar solo el silencio pero luego sentí en pequeño cosquilleo en el bolsillo

-hola- dije, maldito celular no me deja relajarme

-hola, asunita ¿cómo te trata la vida de casada?- decía la mujer que me alegraba la vida mi abuela

-nona, como te extraño, y no estoy casada solo son locuras de mi madre- le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba por el techo

-hija mía, note como lo mirabas y como llegaron los dos juntos hacen una linda pareja te diría que intentes en conocerlo y capaz que sea el hombre de tu vida- decía mi nona mientras mantenía la idea de seguir con kirito

-nona, esas ideas de un hombre de tu vida son algo viejas, soy demasiado joven para casarme o estar comprometida- le dije tratando de empezar a cortarle la ilusión

-bueno pero dime dos cosas, que son importantes- decía mi nona en tono firme cuando hablaba así seguro que era algo importante

-dime nona- le dije

-dime… ¿leíste el libro que te di?- soltó la muy pervertida, menos mal que estaba sola o pasaría una vergüenza

-nona eres muy pervertida!- le dije mientras sentía el rostro rojo

-por favor hija, tener conocimientos sexuales es importantes además si no lo usas tú me lo podrías devolver ya que con tu abuelo queremos…- decía nona pero no la deje terminar por respeto a mi feliz infancia

-por favor nona no termines, por favor te lo pido no me traumes más y si lo leí- le dije va la última parte le dije demasiado débil

-no entendí la última parte- decía la nona, ok ya sabía de donde había sacado la parte malvada mi madre

-que si… leí algo pero deje el libro a la vista, kirito lo leyó y me trata de pervertida- le dije soltando mucha información

-hahaha, ¿qué página en especial le gusto?- decía mi nona en fase pervertida

-creo que algo de la página 58- le dije mientras sentía que mi cara ardía

-haha, buena elección pero la otra cosa… así que lo viste desnudo- dijo la nona haciendo que casi escupa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dije nerviosa, no quería tener la etiqueta de pervertida

-los pajaritos vuelan rápido- decía nona, ok nunca sabrían quien le habría contado

-es verdad, por equivocación fue- le dije en modo sumiso

-haha, me encantaría haberte visto, tu primer hombre desnudo vete acostumbrándote asunita mía- decía la nona, nose porque sentía que le gustaba hablar de estas cosas pervertidas

-solo le vi el trasero- le dije, y bueno es mi nona no le puedo ocultar cosas

-haha esa es mi nieta, dime te ¿gusto?- me decía la nona, ok ya era sabido que mi abuela era una pervertida

-no te voy a responder eso y chau nona-le dije ya tenía suficiente de estas "charlas"

-besos nieta y aprovecha esas nalgas- me dijo mientras se reía

Me acosté sobre el piso, miraba la hora y pensaba porque me toco esta familia tanta rara que hice en la otra vida para tener esta familia de locos, si no era suficiente con mi madre, mejor la dejo de nombrar capaz que aparece, ahora tenía que aguantar las cosas de mi abuela que era peor que mi madre, suspire necesitaba vacaciones y unas muy lejos de la familia yuuki, para colmo tenía que ayudar a shino en eso de darle una chance con kirito en verdad que eso no me agradaba pero no sabía porque, solo pensaba en tratar de hacer eso y me agarraba un gusto medio acido en la boca pero había dado mi palabra y lo tenía que hacer sí o sí.

Bloquee mi celular y la pantalla negra me mostraba que estaba algo despeinada pero lo más llamativo era el inicio de un pequeño granito en mi mejilla derecha, casi pongo el grito en el cielo, tendría que dejar de comer comida basura pero puse el celular entre mis piernas y apreté para eliminarlo

-jem, ¿Qué haces?- decía kirito mirándome fijo

-kirito… etto, ¿desde cuándo estas acá?- le dije mientras ocultaba mis manos

-Creo que desde que tu abuela te pidió ese libro pervertido tuyo- dijo mientras mantenía la risa

-¿ósea que me estuviste espiando?- le dije mientras me levantaba con cierta aura asesina, quien era el para espiarme

-espera, espera yo te lo puedo explicar, yo vine acá para alejarme de todos y justo estabas acá como estabas hablando por teléfono no te quise interrumpir- decía el chusma mientras retrocedía lentamente

-hizo ocurrió como hace 5 minutos y me tuviste espiando- le dije mientras trataba de calmarme- bien "cariño" prepárate para ser algo castrado- agregue

-espera asuna piensa en nosotros- decía kirito

-¿nosotros?- dije confundida

-si acaso no piensas tener hijos y si me castras no tendremos- decía el con un sonrisa nerviosa

-listo, te voy a matar baka- le grite y lo empecé a correr

El muy cobarde empezó a correr por los límites del techo siempre alrededor, como muy cobarde corría rápido- seguro que le enseño mi hermano como correr- pero a pesar de la aura asesina que tengo, empezamos a reírnos como dos tontos hasta que mis piernas no aguantaron más y caí rendida mientras me reía como una loca pero el también cayó a lado mío pero al reves

-asuna, ¿tu abuela fue siempre así?- me pregunto mientras seguíamos buscando el aire perdido

-¿A qué te refieres?- le dije

-cómo puedo decirlo… toquetona- me dijo casi pierdo todo el aire en la última parte

-si en la cena de tu madre, se me sentó a lado y me toco el trasero para luego decirme "tienes unas nalgas buenas duras y resistentes para traerme nietos prontos"- me dijo y para luego reírme como loca

-haha, te digo la verdad que nadie ya me sorprende de ella, pero no le hagas caso pensé que ella y yo éramos la única normales en la familia pero no- le dije

-bueno, tu tampoco eres tan normalita con tus libros pervertidos y tus miradas sobre verme desnudo- dijo para luego darle un golpe- pero dime asuna ¿Qué sientes… por mí?- agrego antes de ponerme al frente mío quedándonos su boca en mi frente

-a… que… digo ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- le dije tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo por tenerlo cerca

-solo… quiero que me lo digas asuna- dijo mi "pastelito" dejándome en un lugar difícil ya que ni yo sabía que lo sentía, ¿cariño?, ¿odio?, ¿amor? La verdad que ni sabía que decirle porque no me había puesto a pensar sobre eso, pero me salgo el sonido del celular

-hola, si, bueno te veo allá… shino- dijo kirito levantándose y poniéndose de pie

-veo que es tu cita, es mejor que vayas- le dije mientras me ponía para irme ya era hora de volver a casa

-espera, dime que no vaya y me quedare contigo pero lo quiero escuchar de ti- me dijo mientras me agarro suavemente la mano produciéndome un escalofrió en la espalda

-kirito… tienes que ir a tu cita- le dije para soltarme de él, ir a la puerta y ponerme atrás de ella sintiendo que había cometido un error

Me fui hacia mi "hogar", pude notar como suguha estaba ayudando a shino a ponerme la ropa en verdad me gustaría ayudarla pero no tenía ganas de nada así que solo me metí en mi cuarto y me caí de pleno en mi cama, maldecía ya que ni sueño tenia. Al pasar dos horas, apareció suguha pidiéndome que la acompañe al centro comercial, no sé si vio mi cara de pocos amigos o era muy tonta para notar que no había ganas de salir pero como ella fue conmigo acepte en acompañarla

El centro comercial sí que estaba bien lleno, mucha gente que bien y que divertido por mi ja, pasamos por varios locales de ropa y de paso me compre varias prendas pero cuando pasamos por el gigante estanque de agua había un grupo de chicos, los típicos que se hacen los lindos y los malos por estar en grupo- pasamos con suguha y nos empezaron a decir cosas vulgares parecía que seguían en la edad de idiota

-vamos chicas, las acompañamos- chico n1

-si mujeres tan lindas, necesitan compañía- chico n2

Como le dimos importancia seguimos nuestro camino pero esos dos nos siguieron varios locales más, algo me ponía nerviosa encima no había ni un policía cerca, pero cuando tardamos en un local pude notar que se habían ido suspire relajada ya que no tendría que lidiar con esa gente

-asuna, perdóname me olvide algo en el local, espérame acá- decía suguha para volver a entrar al centro

-ve y te espero acá- le dije mientras me puse al costado lejos de la gente que transitaba por la calle

-vaya, vaya que bella tenemos acá- decía unos de los chicos que nos habían seguido, pero no le di importancia

-oye, te estamos hablando- chico n2, esto ya me estaba asustando, trate de alejarme pero uno me cerro el camino

-parece que no sabes hablar, está bien me gusta las mujeres como vos- dijo el n1 mientras trato de agarrarme la mano pero se la negué

-trátanos bien y te trataremos igual- me dijo el n2, mientras acortaban distancia sobre mí, quise gritar, llorar, era la primera vez que me sentía insegura y débil

Sentí como alguien me agarro la mano y me atrajo hacia él, tenía mucho miedo no quería abrir los ojos y ver la cara de satisfacción que podrían poner esos hombres, me sentía débil, donde quedo la asuna guerrera que no se achicaba contra nadie parece que se quedó en casa o capaz que nunca existió

-lo siento muchachos, ella está conmigo- decía kirito quien me abrazaba fuerte

-kirito- le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y limpiaba mis comienzos de lágrimas

-está todo bien asuna, nada te va a pasar- me dijo mientras se ponía adelante mío

-muchacho, estamos charlo con la chica así que aléjate- decía el n1 pero se negó kirito- somos 2 contra 1- agrego el chico

-somos 2 contra 2- decía kirito y atrás de ellos apareció un hombre de gran tamaño y de color, por su cara parecía que tenía un día peor que el mío

-bueno… nos vamos- dijeron los dos chicos al ver la cara del amigo de kirito

-¿estás bien asuna?- me pregunto kirito, yo seguía sin mirarlo

-si… pero quédate un rato más… por favor- le dije mientras apretaba fuerte su remera

-si… todo lo que quieras- me dijo kirito mientras acariciaba mi espalda dándome tranquilidad


	7. Chapter 7

Seguía con la misma sensación de miedo, a pesar de ya habíamos tomado el tren para volver a casa, mire hacia el costado y note un semblante de preocupación con algo de enojo por parte de kirito pero lo más llamativo era que desde que paso ese incidente él no me había soltado la mano, eso me daba una tranquilidad de que no estaba sola. Mire hacia adelante y note que la persona de gran porte estaba mirando por la ventana, por su forma se podría decir que te daba cierta intranquilidad pero al intercambiar una charla con el pude notar que era persona muy amable, creo que se llama Agil

La caminata fue alegre ya que kirito como Agil se hacían chistes sobre sus aspectos, parecían dos niños tontos pero me hacían reír, el gran amigo de mi "pastelito" nos dejó en la puerta para irse sin antes molestarnos porque vivíamos juntos eso nos dejó algo colorados de vergüenza a los dos. Cuando entre note que las chicas no estaban solo había una nota

" _volveremos dentro de unos días, no nos extrañen_

 _Pd: usen protección, saludos suguha"_

Ok,ok matare a la chica del gran busto cuando la vea ya tenía suficiente con mi madre, con mi abuela pervertida ahora tendría que aguantar a esta niña sobredesarollada con sus mente sucia, mire a kirito que solo soltó una risa incómoda para luego romper el papel en miles de pedazos

-Creo que… esto está mal- decía kirito mientras tiraba los papeles a la basura

-algo… pervertida igual que tu "pastelito"- le dije mientras buscaba algo para comer

-¿Quieres comer algo? Te lo preparo en un rato- decía mi "pastelito" mientras sacaba unas ollas

-ha, ósea que vas a cocinarme, solo creí que cocinabas para ellas ya que siempre traigas comida rápida, y a veces para calentar- le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos, oh si esta noche parece que van a salir unos trapitos al sol

-bueno… eso tiene una buena explicación, pero sería muy larga la historia y como tienes hambre lo dejamos para otro día con más tiempo- me decía tratando de salirse de tema, este niño no sabía quién era asuna yuuki

-no por favor señor chef, INSISTO CUENTEME SU HISTORIA- le dije mientras soltaba una sonrisa de contame o voy a matarte

-je, bueno veraz solo… que… no había cocinado antes porque no sabía tus gustos a la hora de comer- decía mientras sudaba como loco, y eso me encantaba ser la mala

-¿Me estás diciendo rara?- le dije mientras lo ponía más nervioso

-No claro que no, solo que no sabía si mi cocina preparada te iría a gustar y como vi que comiste y mucho la otra vez me da más confianza para cocinarte- decía él mientras buscaba unos ingredientes

-Ha bueno, no solo me dices rara sino que me estás diciendo gorda, señor kayaba usted… usted está ganándose una paliza- le dije mientras lo trataba de poner más nervioso, si señores me gustaba pelearlo capaz que el hambre me tenía mal

-tu dime bebe en que quieres perder, ¿cartas?, ¿ps4?, solo dime y te mostraste quien manda- decía mientras me miraba desafiándome

-¿bebe?, ps4… ahora y veremos quién gana futuro castrado- le dije mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo

Mi "pastelito" solo resoplo de alivio para seguir cocinando, yo por mi parte mire mi celular para encontrar un mensaje de shino, si la niña que está enamorada de mi "maridito" la que busca hacerme cornuda, eso sonaba algo molesto pero bueno

" _asuna, gracias por la oportunidad no sabes lo hermoso que la pasamos, cine más un pequeño paseo por el centro comercial, así que bueno muchas gracias te veré pronto y cuídamelo a kirito"_

Eso fue… algo raro va hasta era algo tierno porque se notaba que la chica lo quería a mi "pastelito" y se le notaba que cualquiera afecto que él le daba ella lo tomaba de la mejor manera, y se podría decir que me había picado el bichito de la curiosidad ahora quería saber de qué hablaron, si quería eso y lo iba a conseguir

El grito de mi "maridito" me saco de mi pensamiento, la cena estaba lista, a ver que había hecho el muy "yo no cocino porque eres rara", veamos la fragancia era algo encantadora se podría sentir que era algo rico cuando abrió la olla note que la comida era una especie de guisado hecho con arroz con ciertos complementos de vegetales, veamos la prueba de la fragancia la había pasado, prueba de la vista también ahora queda la prueba del gusto veamos si mi "pastelito" se gana mi felicitación o tendría que sufrir mi castigo- me siento poderosa al pensar así- y… si el guisado estaba delicioso peor por orgullo solo le podría poner de nota final un 7

-y… ¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto el mientras miraba algo como ansioso por mi respuesta

-veamos señor "yo solo cocino a mis amigas", estuvo bien nada de otro mundo pero bastante bien- le dije mientras mojaba disimuladamente un trozo de pan en el tuco

-nunca me lo perdonaras ¿no?- decía mi "pastelito"

-no, pero bueno estuvo rico, te puedes casar ya- le dije inconscientemente

-¿Así? Y si… te dijera que estoy viendo a la persona con quien me quiero casar, ¿Qué dirías?- dijo "pastelito" acortando distancia con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios

-etto, yo… veras… esto…- le dije nerviosa no podía soltar bien las palabras, esa maldita pregunta me dejo sin respuesta

-eres tan linda cuando estas nerviosa- decía kirito mientras jugaba con mi nariz

-baka… Bueno es hora de jugar a la play y veremos quién gana- le dije para cambiar de aires

-¿Sabes jugar o tengo que enseñarte?- me decía mientras caminábamos para el salón de juegos y sentarnos para batallar con el mortal kombat

-Veamos, que tal- le dije para luego aplicarle una serie de combos para ganar el primer round dejándolo con casi la boca abierta asombrado- creo… que si puedo jugar y tu ¿sabes jugar o tengo que enseñarte bebe?- le dije mientras le hacía burlas por su arrogancia

-veo que eres buena en las peleas- dijo mientras el ganaba el segundo round

-ahora veras "pastelito", serás mi perra- le dije bueno algo sacada por mi derrota

-jaja, veamos quien llevaba los pantalones en la casa- dijo mientras trataba de aplicarme combos y yo los bloqueaba

La batalla fue algo larga, los dos sin casi nada de vida pero él me ganaba por una pequeña distancia, además el maldito contador me corría ya no me quedaban opciones solo podía hacer algunos combos, para colmo lo miraba de reojo y solo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción así que solo me guie por mi impulso de idiotez y lo bese- fue un beso algo salvaje- lo tome de sorpresa a tal punto que él no sabía que hacer lo deje casi en shock, era mi momento y le aplique una fatality… si había ganado en mi cabeza sonaba el "asuna win"

-eso… no fue justo- me decía con cierto enfado, que mal perdedor era mi "pastelito"

-Te dije, sos mi perra "amorcito"- le dije mientras apretaba su cachete pero él seguía enojado

-Eres mala asuna- decía con cierto puchero, era algo tierno, mientras buscaba con quien luchar de nuevo me urgió la duda

-y… dime ¿Qué tal tu cita con shino?- le dije, note que lo puse nervioso ya que casi se le cae el control del juego

-No fue una cita, va no lo diría así más que nada fue una salida de amigos- decía mientras traba de apretar los botones pero no lo hacía bien ya que le había ganado

-hacen… una linda pareja- le dije mientras apretaba fuerte el control del juego

-te diré algo, creo a veces que shino está enamorada de mi- me lo dijo como si fuera una guaa que noticia

-jodeme!- le dije tratando de sonar realista

-sí, y tu… ¿Qué piensas?- me dijo mientras ponía pause cuando le estaba dando una paliza

-yo… bueno eres tu quien tiene que elegir… digo son tus gustos si ella te gusta sería mejor darle una oportunidad- le dije mientras miraba fijo la pantalla no quería mirarlo porque me ponía nerviosa

-y si… te dijera que hay otra chica quien me gusta- me dijo mientras giraba casi todo su cuerpo hacia mi dirección

-etto… depende si la chica responde a tus sentimientos, además shino es buena y muy linda- le dije ya muy nerviosa ya que me incomoda la situación

-asuna… ¿no me vas a preguntar quién me gusta?- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-¿Quién… te… gusta?- le pregunte tontamente

-Y… tu… asuna tú me gusta- me dijo para luego darme un pequeño beso

No se lo negué, el miro mi reacción para luego profundizarlo un poco más luego de varios segundos más ya se lo había respondido a un ritmo suave y despacio, pasaron varios minutos y todaviamos seguíamos besándonos como si no importara nada, no me pasaba por la mente ni por cerca la imagen de shino, la de liz, la idea de romper el compromiso, solo quería vivir el presente. Pero la situación se rompió, ya que el maldito timbre sonó alocadamente haciéndonos que saltemos y nos alejémonos uno del otro, lo de mirarnos no era necesario decirlo que ninguno miraba al otro ya que fui para ver a quien mataría por arruinar la situación, además era muy tarde para estar molestando, esta gente sin vida social

-Al fin me abres- decía Liz, mientras tenía unos papeles y sin permiso, típico de ella, entro

-sí, pasa amiga, bueno… es que estábamos ocupados- le dije tratando de no soltar más información

-ajam, dime ¿Qué hacia la parejita que tanto te tardo en abrir la puerta?- me decía liz mientras ponía su mirada de pervertida

-jugábamos… a la ps4- le dije lo más seria, sonaría mal decirle estábamos dándonos besos, encima salía kirito del salón de juegos

-hola, liz- decía él mientras me miraba

-ajam… hola cuñadito- dijo liz mientras me miraban los dos ahora, malditos

-bueno, vamos a tu habitación asuna… charla de chicas no lo tomes mal kazuto- decía liz para agarrarme la mano, pero kirito me agarro suavemente la otra mano

-luego hablamos… si?- me lo dijo con una ternura que sentía que mi corazón se derretía, ok ok sonaba muy cursi eso

-si… vamos liz- le dije mientras sentía mi rostro arder para luego mirar la burla de liz, ya en la habitación seria castigada

-bueno parece que el plan para separarte no va a servir, pobre shino- decía liz mientras se acostaba en mi cama

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le dije mientras note que mi boca estaba roja y con disimulo me lo limpiaba

-dime… ¿te gusta kazuto?- soltó liz sin vueltas

-no… claro que no- le dije algo dudosa de mi

-entonces… ¿Por qué él tiene labial de mujer en su boca? ¿Acaso tú y él ya se declararon?- me decía liz mirándome fijo, era la tortura de liz para saber la verdad

-no, liz… etto… etto, bueno nos besamos- le dije para que deje de verme así tan fijo

-bueno, dime ¿cambiaron tus sentimientos o no? Dime la verdad- me dijo en forma seria, liz iba en serio

-dios… no se… no sé qué me pasa… hace tiempo que me acostumbre a su forma de ser, me hago la dura pero no sé qué es lo que siento por kirito, cada vez me pone nerviosa encima… me dijo que le gusto- le dije, lo último lo dije en susurro

-no escuche lo último- decía con cierta sonrisa, si lo escucho solo quería torturarme la muy hija de pu..

-se me… declaro- le dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos

-aww, no sabes qué suerte tienes amiga- decía liz con cierto toque de envida.-y ¿Qué le dijiste?- agrego

-nada… solo me beso, le respondí el beso y llegaste- le dije mientras seguía con mis juegos de dedos

-maldición, perdón- dijo mientras tomaba mis manos

-no de hecho, gracias no quiero decirle nada hasta saber lo que siento por el- le dije mientras ella volvía a sentarse en la cama

-eso me parece bien, bueno dejando tu tema amorío de lado te traje buenas noticas- dijo al sacar de una hoja- toma- agrego con rostro de felicidad

-esto es…- no pude terminar de hablar ya que las lágrimas se me caían, era la solitud que mande a Harvard para estudiar administración con un gigante "aprobado"

-felicidades amiga, iras a américa, podrás cumplir tu sueño- me decía para darme un abrazo

-estoy tan… feliz- le dije mientras saltaba en mi lugar

-si… pero asuna hay un problema- me dijo liz cortándome la felicidad

-¿Cuál?- le dije olvidándome de alguien

-tu compromiso… ¿Qué harás?- me dijo liz dejándome pensando que era verdad mi "compromiso" no me dejaba libertad para nada

SE ACERCA EL FINAL….


	8. Chapter 8

**Demon888: jaja no te puedo tirar spoiler, vas a tener que aguantar, gracias por leer**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: jaja creo que me queda cap mas, lo de kirinon es una amenaza -.- haría un final especial de kiritoxshino para solo pelearte jaja, mentira gracias por leer**

Acostada mirando las hojas de la inscripción era mi querido sueño, había luchado tanto para poder ver el "aprobado" con el logo de una buena universidad era todo mi sueño pero… ¿Por qué me sentía así?, todos las personas deberían sentirse increíble por algo así pero yo sentía una gran tristeza, ya que mi "compromiso" no me dejaría ir va podría, na no podría ir, ni mi madre me apoyaría en esto no podría decirle ir y decirle al señor kayaba

-"oye me iré a una de las mejores universidades, así que el compromiso se cancela o que me espere… solo serán uno años como mucho"

Era algo ridículo, maldecía mi vida- ya les había dicho que mi vida era porquería bueno ahora lo saben mejor- suspire y deje caer las varias hojas en mi cama, odiaba mi vida, ¿Qué se sentiría ser una persona común? Sería algo bueno o malo

Dormí como un tronco- y en una forma nada femenina, toda desparramada y con cierta baba cayendo por mi boca hacia la almohada- por mi seguiría dormida hasta la semana que viene pero unos ruidos me sacaron las ganas de dormir por unas terribles ganas de asesinar a la persona que hacia tanto ruido, trate de taparme los oídos pero ya era demasiado, acaso no se podía seguir durmiendo a las….. 14 pm, bueno era algo tarde pero un poco de respeto no estaría mal, mi locura llego a su tope y sin arreglarme Salí a matar

-se pueden callar un poco, hay gente que quiere dormir- les grite a la gente que había en la mesa

-asuna…- decía kirito pero no lo deje

-no todavía no termine de hablar, kirito y mejor quédate callado que hay para ti también- le dije en tono fuerte para que sepa que estaba enojada

-asuna…- esta vez parecía la de mi hermano

-no termine de hablar dije, nadie me va a detener para retarlos a todos- le dije en tono más fuerte

-asuna…- esta vez parecía la voz de mi madre

-¿Qué parte de no termine de hablar no entienden?- le dije mientras ponía mis brazos en mi cintura

-asuna…- una cuarta voz sonó parecía la voz de kayaba

-dejen de interrumpirme que estoy hablando ya van a tener tiempo para hablar kirito, hermano, madre y kayaba- lo dije para luego quedarme muda, gire la cabeza y me topé con las personas mirándome fijo

-hola asuna, te vez linda y te parece que la vida de concubinato te sienta bien- decía kayaba mientras soltaba una risa traviesa y toma su café

-hola… señor kayaba… disculpe por levantarle la voz- le dije casi haciendo reverencia

-dios hermanita, cada día me sorprendes más- decía el futuro castrado de mi hermano una mirada asesina basto para ponerlo en su lugar

-hija, ¿Qué modales son estos para tus invitados?, lo siento mucho señor kayaba por esta actitud de mi querida hija- decía mi madre, eso no ayudaba mucho

-no se preocupe, me parece bien que ella ponga las condiciones en su casa- decía kayaba mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café

-lindo look, hermanita- decía mi hermano, lo cual no me fije así que me mire por el pequeño espejo y dios casi me muero al verme en ese estado

-kirito… ¿puedes venir a mi habitación AHORA?- le dije a mi "pastelito" con una sonrisa que ocultaba una aura asesina nivel 5, eso era muy malo

-si dime, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto kirito en forma tonta

-nada, solo algo PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE O ME HUBIERAS DESPERTADO- le dije mientras lo agarre de su cuello y lo puse contra el marco de la puerta

-es que vine para despertarte pero estabas tan linda durmiendo que no quise interrumpiendo su sueño, mira te saque una foto- decía el muy tonto para sacar su foto y mostrarme como dormía en la forma que había dicho

-tu… maldito… me SACASTE UNA FOTO!- le grite, ahora si lo mataría

-esta es su habitación, donde los tortolos duermen- decía mi hermano mientras abría la puerta a mi madre y a kayaba

-está mucho mejor, se nota la mano femenina acá- decía kayaba mientras ojeaba a todo alrededor

-asuna- mi madre me agarro y me alejo de los tres- ¿ya duermen juntos?, bien hecho hija, ¿te sirvió el libro o quieres más lencería?- decía mi madre mientras tapaba su boca con disimulo

-¿Qué? No, jamás! Madre compórtate, kirito duerme en otra habitación- le dije llamando la atención de todos

-¿enserio? Pero si son jóvenes, donde quedo esas hormonas alocadas de la juventud, yo me acuerdo que a tu padre nada lo detenía si él quería solo tenía que…- decía mi madre

-cállate, cállate, no oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado- decía mientras gritaba y tapaba mis orejas

-señora yuuki, no nos gustas adelantar cosas- decía kirito al unirse a la conversación

-kazuto, espero que mi hija no te haya complicado la vida con su forma de ser, sé que puede ser algo… complicada- decía mi madre, menos mal que me "queres"

-para nada señorita yuuki, asuna le trae un aire renovador- decía mi "pastelito "defendiéndome

-bueno me alegro que se lleven bien, ahora asuna prepárate que iras a ver a una especialista para asesorarte para tener un bebe- decía mi madre mientras abrió la puerta de mi ropero

-acaso… dijiste ¿bebe?, ¿Quién tendrá un bebe?- le decía mientras mi cabeza recordaba un video que pasaron en la escuela, mostrando todos los síntomas que sufría una embarazada

-sí, una parte del compromiso es que tengas un hijo, te veo algo gordita, ¿estas embarazada?- decía la muy hija de pu..

-no mama, no estoy embarazada… además no puedo ir ya que….- le dije pero no me salía una buena excusa para librarme de la nueva forma de tortura de mi madre

-saldremos a festejar el mes, que llevamos viviendo- decía mi "cariñito" en su modo salvador

-ya un mes, cierto, bueno me parece perfecto que salgan- decía mi madre mientras el chupa media de mi hermano le entrega su celular

-bueno parece que me necesitan, nos vemos chicos que disfruten su salida como novios- decía mi madre que salía con los otros invitados

-espera, papa, luego quiero hablarte- decía kirito deteniendo el caminar de kayaba por sus rostros era algo serio

-¿estás seguro de eso?- kayaba le pregunto mientras le daba un gesto de cariño al tocar su hombro

-si… muy seguro- le decía mi "pastelito", bueno cuenten pero no lo harían

Se fueron y la alegría con la tranquilidad volvió a mi cuerpo, ahora sí podría volver a mi modo de holgazán y estar todo el día tirada viendo la tele o haciendo sombra en mi cama. Pero la conversación de padre-hijo me trajo algo de curiosidad, como sabrán soy algo curiosa para no decir chusma pero seguro que más tarde me encargaría de saber la verdad sobre eso.

Note que kirito me miraba como algo nervioso, capaz que era por mi look de vaga total o capaz que era un tonto… mmm creo que sería la segunda opción, el solo me miraba como esperando algo de mí pero si no me lo decía no sabría que quería, ya me cansaba verlo así

-¿Qué se te perdió?- le dije en tono rudo, para que sepa quien lleva los pantalones en la casa

-solo… quequieroquetepreparesparasalirhoyalanoche- decía kirito en tono rápido y casi sin respirar

-ok… ahora respira y dímelo muy despacio- parecía que habla con un nene imperativo… era algo lindo verlo nervioso

-quiero… que te prepares para salir hoy a la noche- dijo en tono decidido

-¿entonces era verdad lo de un mes?- le dije yo pensaba que era mentira como pasaba el tiempo rápido

-si, por eso quiero ir a comer afuera, va si quieres y no tienes planes- decía casi en tono de tristeza lo último me daba ternura

-bueno, si porque no, me iré a preparar- le dije mientras me iba para el baño

Pasaron varias horas y yo meta maquillándome, no sé porque me preocupaba tanto en verme bien estaba en modo más detallista que nunca, use el shampoo más caro para darle un brillo a mi pelo, me probé dos veces mis vestidos hasta use de noche de gala, me sentía que tenía que verme bien pero… ¿acaso lo hacía para sentirme bien a mi o por kirito?, negué con la cabeza y al final elegí un vestido por algo arriba de mis rodillas de color blanco con detalles anaranjados por encima una campera de cuero para luchar con la pequeña brisa de la noche. Kirito me había dicho que el taxi estaba abajo, mierda no me había terminado de prepararme- a pesar que tuve como 5 horas- pero igual baje, el muy tonto al verme bajar se quedó boca abierto me sentía que había cumplido con mi objetivo

-estas… muy hermosa- decía kirito, mientras él tampoco estaba mal, tenía un pantalón de vestir color negro, con una camisa a rayas con el cuello descubierto le quedaba algo sexy esa parte y el toque le daba su manera de cabello rebelde

-Gracias… tú también te ves muy bien- le dije pero seguía medio embobado- ¿vamos?- le agregue para romper ese momento de silencio incomodo

Me llevo a un restaurant algo lujoso, para festejar algo como un simple mes de vivir bajo en el mismo techo me parecía demasiado pero bueno el pagaba, para colmo la mesa estaba en el mejor lugar para ver el cielo que en ese momento estaba estrellado

-asuna, kirito- gritaba una voz conocida para los dos

-¿suguha?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-hola, chicos gua que elegantes que están- dijo la chica que traía un vestido muy relevador para ella con un gran escote, maldita,- shino ven- agrego la chica

-hola kirito… asuna… ¿Qué hacen acá?- decía shino por su manera de hablarme parecía que no le gustaba que estuviera con kirito

-no te das cuenta, que están una cita, mira lo adorable que se ven- decía suguha para ponernos rojos a kirito y a mi

-¿ci…ta?- repitió shino con cierto asombro

-si estamos en una cita- decía kirito poniéndose al frente de ellas- ¿ustedes que hacen acá?- agrego el

-vinimos a celebrar el ascenso de shino- decía suguha, mientras shino miraba todo con cierta cara de tristeza pero luego puso una cara de felicidad

-felicidades shino- le dije para cambiar el aire de la situación

-gracias asuna, los dejamos solos para que disfruten su cita- decía shino para agarrar a suguha para irse de la mejor manera, algo rara era shino para cambiarse de humor como si nada

Luego del pequeño recuentro- algo incómodo- me fui al baño para pensar en lo que había dicho mi "pastelito"… ¿estaba en una cita?, medite varios minutos hasta conectar las cosas y si… ESTABA EN UN CITA, como una loca saltaba en el baño gritando silencia mente mientras que en mi cabeza cantaba una canción con el estribillo "estoy en una cita, estoy en una cita", para convertirme en el centro de las miradas de todas las mujeres que estaban en el baño, ok mi poca dignidad me decía que era momento de volver a la mesa y salir rápido de allí

La cena transcurrió de la mejor manera, me contaba que estaba cerca de dar un gran paso en su máquina, eso me ponía feliz por él ya que siempre estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo y parecía que daba resultado .A pesar de mis locuras y las miles de miradas de odio que les daba a las veteranas que observaban a mi "pastelito" de manera vulgar, vale aclarar que no eran celos sino que estaba conmigo dame bola a mí pero bueno lo acepto era un poco de celos, ya creo que tendría que acompañarlo hasta la puerta del baño ya que las roba cunas lo acecharía pero debo decir que kirito no le daba importancia, luego de eso nada mas

-asuna, dime ¿vas a seguir luchando por tus sueños?- decía mi "pastelito" para romper el silencio

-sí, es lo que más deseo ya que estoy luchando por lograrlo, quiero sentirme orgullosa por mi esfuerzo… sabes siempre quise tener un título universitario y luchar entre las grandes empresas, ayudar a la empresa de mi padre- le decía ya casi quebrándome en lágrimas mientras recordaba la solicitud de la universidad

-ya veo…- dijo kirito para mirarme y luego girar su rostro negándome la mirada- nos ¿vamos? Quiero caminar un rato- agrego, solo asentí con la cabeza

Caminamos como casi nos "novios", era difícil no pensar que éramos eso pero no lo éramos. La verdad que la noche era preciosa, no lo había pifiado por traerme el abrigo porque la brisa era algo molesta, la caminata era larga pero hablábamos de todo como si no nos hubieras visto hace años cada charla era algo nuevo e interesante

-asuna… quiero que me respondas lo de la otra vez- decía kirito al para en una plaza

-¿sobre qué?- le dije tratando de memorizar una pregunta que me haya hecho pero nada

-te lo diré, me gustas asuna… por eso quiero saber ¿si aceptas ser… mi novia?- soltó kirito mientras agarraba mi mano, mierda la pregunta me dejo con la boca bien bien abierta

Parecía que se había detenido el tiempo para mí, no me esperaba la pregunta esa… dios me temblaba las manos, las piernas todo me temblaba ya sentía miedo de caerme pero me puse a pensar sobre que decirle, veamos kirito es lindo era bueno conmigo por cada momento que pasábamos más me acostumbrada a su compañía… tome varios minutos mientras seguía con la boca abierta y él se ponía nervioso por no darle una respuesta, se podía sentir que tenía tanto o más pánico que yo

-si… kirito, quiero salir contigo- le dije para darle una sonrisa de alegría, el solo me miro feliz para darme un pequeño beso en los labios, algo que me gusto ya que no apuraba las cosas

Los dos caminamos de la mano hasta tomar un taxi y llegar a nuestro hogar

3 SEMANAS DESPUES

La relación con mi kirito- si ahora era solo mío- iba de bien a mejor, no éramos la típica pareja re enamorada que estaban todo el día enamorados que se daban comida en la boca o se daban regalos caros- él era algo romántico, me traiga varias chocolates y flores algo tierno, muy detallista de su parte- éramos como una pareja adulta que nos llevamos bien, hablábamos de todo y de vez en cuando nos dábamos besos, la posta que me gusta kirito comenzó a ser una persona importante para mí- si lo se soy muy kawai- . La única que sabía que empezamos a salir era liz, pero en el último tiempo miraba el calendario con cierta tristeza ya que quedaba pocas clases y eso significa una cosa… la fecha para viajar a américa se acercaba, no había día en que saque los papeles para ver el "aprobado" y cada rato aguantaba las lágrimas, pensando que tenía que abandonar la oportunidad de mi vida.

Una salida de clases temprano me dio la oportunidad de hacer los mandados de la casa, ya que esta semana me tocaba a mí, miraba los locales para saber que le gustaría comer a mi "pareja" iba todo bien pero sonó mi celular con un timbre especial que usaba para una solo persona

-asuna, que… ¿Qué demonios hiciste?- decía mi madre desde el otro lado del celular

-madre, espera ¿Qué sucede?- le dije algo sorprendida por su nivel de contestación

-kayaba por petición de kazuto rompió el compromiso- dijo mientras por el fondo se escucha a gente moverse mientras yo me puse contra la pared sin poder escuchar lo que creía

-kirito… hizo eso… ¿Por qué?- dije mientras detuve mi caminaba para sentir un dolor creciendo en mi pecho

-ni idea, kayaba me acaba de llamar que el mismo se lo pidió, no sabes cómo afecta esto a todos, ¿por eso que hiciste?- decía mi madre pero yo solo corte la llamada, solté todo y corrí para mi casa necesitaba saber porque había pasado eso

-kirito!- grite a penas entre por la puerta, el solo estaba cerca de la cocina- me… puedes explicar que paso- le dije entre cortado ya que me faltaba el aire

-asuna… esto no va a resultar por eso vete de mi casa- me dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo dándome la espalda

-¿pero… que dices?- le dije mientras sentía ganas de llorar

-ya me escuchaste, es momento de acabar con todo esto no somos compatibles, por eso vete de mi casa… por favor- me dijo dándome la espalda

-pero… si tú me pediste ser tu novia y ahora me dice que todo se acabó, dime que paso- le dije mientras caía las lágrimas por mi rostro ya no daba más del dolor

-por favor, asuna… basta- me dijo mientras seguía en la misma postura- solo… vete- agrego el

Yo solo Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, con cientos de lágrimas en mi rostro, sentía de todo tristeza con odio profundo con mucho dolor sentía como mi corazón se partía, arme una valija con todo lo esencial. Maldecía a todos en especial a kirito con jugar conmigo, con ilusionarme ya me canse de ser la buena de asuna la que todos usaban como un juguete me quería ir lejos… muy lejos de todos, por eso mire los papeles de la universidad y sin dudarlo iría, ya no me importaba lo que dirían los demás era momento de cumplir mis sueños. Arme todo rápido, ya no tenía lagrimas sino una ira con frustración, camine para la salida mientras el seguía en la cocina en la misma posee que antes, algo en mi quería que él me detenga y que me diga que era todo una broma pesada pero a cada paso sabía que eso no sería posible ya no había vuelta atrás…

-"América allá voy"- dije en mi mente mientras cerraba la última puerta que detenía mi sueño

EL FINAL COMIENZA…


	9. Chapter 9

_HOLA, PERDON POR LA DEMORA ES QUE TUVE PARCIALES Y MUCHO PARA LEER PERO BUENO OJALA QUE LE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SI LES GUSTO, CRITICA O ALGO QUE MEJORAR DEJEN SU COMENTARIO_

 _LAS RESPUESTA ESTAN AL FINAL_

Comía la manzana con bronca y con más bronca, mira por la ventana para luego suspirar, sentarme a esperar eso que nunca podría hacer pero igual lo hice por varios segundos pero me levante otra vez, maldecía la espera que me hacía este chico- menos mal que no era amante del cigarrillo sino estaría por la tercera o cuarta cajetilla-. Agarre la revista "el futuro es yuuki", lentamente levante una ceja, parecía va no era una idea de mi madre pasaron los años pero ella seguía igual, mire la revista de la empresa solo mostraban todos sus logros estos últimos años y lo que esperaban para los próximos años, por un momento me puse feliz pero la puerta de quito la atención de la revista

-disculpe señorita yuuki, el director ya vendrá para hablar con usted- decía un hombre para luego dejarme en la sala de espera

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza en forma de ok, mire por el gigante ventanal para ver la ciudad que había dejado atrás para seguir con mi sueño, había cambiado todo para bien pero me sentía un poco ajena a mi ciudad… puse mi mano en la ventana para luego suspirar y retarme mentalmente

-"todo fue para bien"- me repetía mentalmente

-veo… que estas bien- me decía la única voz que nunca olvide a pesar de estos 5 años lejos de mi país

-kirito…- solté con solo mirarlo, se notaba que estaba más hombre, tenía un traje a medida con una postura que transmitía seguridad

-hola asuna, digo señorita yuuki o ¿tendría que decirte socia?- decía el para darme la mano en forma cordial

¿Cómo llegamos a todo esto? Bueno verán…

Luego de irme de la casa de mi "pastelito", tome la decisión de irme a estudiar a américa… la parte complicada fue decirlo a mi familia pero a pesar de las quejas, maldiciones, maldiciones y las lágrimas de mi querida pero singular familia pude irme, todos se creyeron que me iba por mi sueño va hasta yo me lo creí o me lo quería creer. Mi amiga Liz, tuvo una reacción rara, solo me abrazo y me dijo que me iba a mandar miles de email, me dirán ¿rara porque?, pues porque pensé que trataría de matarlo a kirito pero no le hizo nada capaz que era estaba madurando.

En el aeropuerto era todo llanto y abrazos, mi hermano era el más golpeado por mi partida- creo porque no me tendría para molestar, igual era algo tierno- mi abuela solo me abrazo y me obligo a llamarla cuando aterrice, mi padre me beso en la frente y me decía que me cuide mucho, la parte dura fue con mi madre

-asuna, es hora… cuídate por favor- me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte- y si alguien te hace daño o algo solo dímelo y hare que lo haga pagar- me dijo con su típica ira

-si mama, y no te preocupes nadie se mete con los yuuki- le dije con determinación para luego abrazarnos y llorar como dos tontas

Cuando llamaron para abordar mi avión, mire por última vez a todos… capaz con ganas de verlo a él también es ese grupo de personas que levantaban la mano para despedirme, tenía esa loca fantasía de verlo correr y que haga detenerme pidiéndome que me quede… que me quede con el pero no eso no iba a ocurrir, gire en fila para el avión mientras me golpeaba la cara

-"ya es tiempo"- me decía mentalmente mientras caminaba

El primer año en América fueron duros pero pude agarrarle el ritmo a todo, me hice de amigos de todos los países ya que me pusieron en un edificio con todos los extranjeros. Los profesores eran muy exigentes, note que el nivel de la educación entre Japón y . eran gigantescas pero entre todos los chicos del edificio nos ayudamos para pasar los primeros meses, a pesar de estar lejos seguía mirando las noticias de mi país capaz por nostalgia pero me llamo la atención que la empresa de mi familia se había fusionado con la del señor kayaba haciendo que se haga una empresa nueva y muy poderosa, vi la foto de mi madre seria como siempre mientras atrás del señor kayaba estaba kirito… con su estúpida sonrisa que tanto me había hecho bien, una pequeña mezclas de sentimientos paso por mí, pero yo tenía en mi mente la idea de no meterme con nadie solo tenía una imagen de tener mi título nada más. Y este era el lugar donde tenía que formarme como una mujer hecha y derecha… la asuna infantil con ideas gentiles para todos se quedó en Japón cuando cerré esa puerta

Con el pasar de los años, tenía uno de los mejores promedios de toda la universidad lo cual me ponía orgullosa no solo a mi sino a toda mi familia, habían pasado casi 4 años de mi estadía en América mi cabeza como cuerpo tuvieron grandes cambios ya pensaba como una mujer adulta, era algo seria y muy complicada cuando no tenía lo que quería- ahora si se podría decir que era la viva imagen de mi madre- mi cuerpo… bueno verán… tenía más busto, mi cintura se formó de manera increíble ya que la comida que solo ingería era la comida rápida como la de McDonald, a pesar de esa comida basura pude desarrollar un buen cuerpo, ¿novio o algo?, bueno verán con el paso de los exámenes y posterior las notas empecé a llamar la atención de algunos chicos que en cada oportunidad se me declaraban para que le des una oportunidad pero siempre la respuesta fue "no gracias", no tenía intención de tener una relación con alguien estaba muy cerca de tener mi preciado titulo

-¿Por qué asuna lo rechazaste a ese bombón de hombre?- decía mi querida amiga Laura por haberle contado que Joe me había confesado su amor

-no era mi tipo, íbamos bien pero quiso algo que yo no quería- le dije mientras tomaba un café

¿Quién es joe? Dirán, bueno Joe es mi primer amigo hecho en américa es un jugador de futbol americano, rubio de ojos marrones la verdad que era un chico fantástico muy buen mozo, lo había conocido en la fiesta de una fraternidad a pesar de mis grandes caras de desprecio cuando él me hablaba no se rindió y me "molesto" toda la noche para averiguar mi nombre- cargoso pero tierno-, se convirtió en mi amigo pero él tenía otras intenciones y bueno más de una vez me robo un beso eso si nunca se lo respondí, pero el último tiempo se me declaro… pero lo corte el rostro pero su forma de ser sabría que no se rendiría fácil

-asuna, desde que llegaste no estuviste con nadie deberías darle una oportunidad es alguien bueno- me decía mi amiga, pero cuando le puse cara de pocos amigos cambio de tema- y bueno ¿Dónde pasaras la navidad?- agrego

-creo que aquí- le dije con tristeza, extrañaba pasar con mi familia pero no era momento de volver a Japón

-¿algún día me contaras que paso en Japón?- me pregunto mientras tomaba su café

-la verdad que solo quiero enterrarlo para siempre, tú me entiendes- le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-cuando dices eso se trata de un chico, bueno amiga me tengo que ir a estudiar todos no tenemos tu inteligencia- dijo mientras me dejaba en el café

Era una linda tarde de invierno, Laura me había dejo en el café por el cual empecé a caminar por la ciudad universitaria observando a todo, mientras recordaba todo lo que me había pasado y si había valido la pena la decisión que tome pero si había hecho lo correcto. Un sonido en mi bolsillo me saco del trance de mis pensamientos, era mi hermano

-hola, que raro tu llamándome- le dije en mi mejor tono de hermana

-por lo menos dices "hola"- me respondió, a pesar de hablarnos así sabíamos que era nuestra forma de transmitir lo mucho que nos queríamos

-y bueno dime que pasa, mi tiempo vale- le dije mientras tomaba asiento en una banca

-pensé que había llamado a mi hermana y no a mi madre- me dijo el muy hijo de pu… Bueno en algo tenía razón últimamente me parecía mucho a mi madre

-hare de cuenta que no escuche eso, dime hermano ¿Qué se te perdió?- le dije mientras me masajeaba la cabeza

-solo a mi hermanita- me dijo para luego colgar, en ese momento sentí a alguien abrazándome por atrás mi desesperación fue tal que le agarre el brazo y le aplique una llave de karate haciéndole que coma tierra

-uff, eso es nuevo- decía mi hermano revolcándose de dolor

-baka, nunca hagas eso- le dije mientras le daba la mano para levantarse a penas piso bien lo abrace fuerte- te extrañe castrado- le dije mientras ocultaba mi cara en su pecho

-yo también pequeña adoptada- me dijo para luego hacerme girar y ver a toda mi familia ahí

Corrí como nunca para abrazarlos a todos, mi abuela, papa y mi madre estaban conmigo pasar la navidad como en los viejos tiempos en familia, parecía un cuento de hadas pero era de verdad. Mi familia se había hospedado en un hotel de 5 estrellas- idea de quien ya saben-, habían llego de sorpresa y vaya que lo habían conseguido. Fuimos al hotel a ponernos al día de todo, me habían dicho que todo en Japón andaba muy bien, que la empresa estaba mejor que nunca y que estaban esperándome para que vaya a trabajar ahí- lo cual lo tome con pinzas ya que capaz que era mentira solo para tenerme ahí-, mi abuela empezó con su interrogatorio de cómo estaba mi vida en América, si había conseguido algo "bueno" lo cual no respondí ya que no quería hablar de eso y si sabían de Joe sería peor. Les conté que mi vida en américa era simple, les mostré mi promedio y las cantidad de empresas que pedían que vaya a trabajar en sus oficinas pero mi respuesta era negativa, les hice un tour por la ciudad

Cenamos en modo familia, algo que había extrañado esa risa entre todos era algo hermoso que podía volver a vivir tras un largo tiempo, luego de la comida salí hacia el balcón para mirar el cielo

-veo que hay cosas que no cambian, como tú y esa forma de mirar el cielo- decía mi madre cuando salía atrás mío

-la verdad que no, me dijo papa que la empresa anda muy bien- le dije mientras se ponía al lado mío

-sí, la verdad que kazuto es muy buen gerente trajo buenas ideas- soltó mi madre cuando escuche ese nombre sentí una corriente en todo mi cuerpo- ¿me dirás porque te fuiste de Japón?- agrego ella

-cosas del pasado, nada más- le dije mientras trata de entrar de nuevo

-fue por kazuto no?- dijo ella haciéndome que me detenga

-si… el me obligo a amarlo para luego echarme como si nada, diría que lo odio, odio a kirito- le dije mientras apretaba mi puño fuerte y recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer

-jajaja, dios hija… se nota que todavía eres una niña- dijo mi madre mientras se reía para luego darme un golpe suave en la cabeza

-¿Qué… significa eso?- le dije sorprendida

-cuando lo sepas, lo entenderás- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

La visita de ellos fueron cortas pero me alegraron bastantes, cargue pilas para completar el último año y poder obtener mi título pero seguía esa charla con mi madre en la cabeza, me hacía sentir como una niña cuando me dejaba con toda esa duda

Llego el preciado día en que me volvería una mujer recibida, tenía la típica túnica con el gorrito, y entre nos había llego con el mejor promedio, cuando habían entrego a todos tiramos los sombreros para arriba en forma de festejo, de mi familia solo estaba mi hermano- mis padres estaban en una mini vacaciones raras que ellos toman y no diré mas-.

-asuna, quiero hablarte- decía joe para llevarme lejos de todos

-dime ¿qué sucede joe?- le dije a pesar de que ya sabía de qué se trataba

-veras me gustas, mucho pero a pesar de tu negativa te diré que siempre estaré para ti, tu solo llámame y estaré donde vayas- me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano

-gracias- le dije para luego darle un beso, fue muy tierno el

Cuando todo termino, luego de la fiesta y todo agarre mi celular que no dejaba de sonar

-hola, ¿quién es?- dije mientras miraba el numero era raro

-hola asuna, soy papa, estamos en la india con tu madre, felicidades por tu promoción- gritaba mi padre por la mala señal

-hola papa, gracias pero ¿Por qué en la india?- le dije muy mal por mi ahí

-bueno… tu sabes porque- me dijo mientras yo me hacia la cabeza- bueno hija estas lista?-agrego el

-lista, ¿para qué?- le dije mientras me ponía de pie

-para volver a Japón y tomar la dirección de la empresa- me dijo mientras me dejaba boca abierta

 _ **PRESENTE**_

-no te pongas en mi camino y nadie tendrá problemas- le dije a mi nuevo "socio"

-claro no pasa nada- me dijo kazuto mientras me sonría, eso no servía mas chiquito – es lindo volverte a ver…- dijo el mientras salía de mi nueva oficina

Me tire en la silla, mientras pensaba en lo que sería mi nuevo trabajo con kirito cerca mío, solo pensaba en matarlo pero no dejaría que volviera a sentir algo por el pero antes había una pequeña lucha que tenía que dar antes y que era muy peligrosa… era de hablar con Liz, la cite en un café cerca por su rostro tenía mucho pero mucho que lucharla para que no me odie

-hola amiga- le dije con mi mejor cara pero su cara de enojada era la peor y tenía razón

-te pareces a una antigua amiga mía… creo que se llamaba asuna- me dijo en tono infantil pero fue doloroso

-por favor Liz, perdón perdón perdón- le dije casi en suplica

Luego de una charla de casi 4 horas, nos pusimos al día se puso feliz por demostrarle que había conseguido todo por mí misma y que nadie pudo conmigo, le conté sobre mi "amigo" Joe pero por su cara no le gustó mucho esa relación pero su rostro volvió a la Liz de siempre cuando le dije que trabajaría con kazuto, había algo que ella sabia y yo no

Los días en mi nuevo trabajo se volvieron complicado pero llevaderos, el trabajo de kirito fue excepcional solo que ahora la empresa abriría sucursales en otros países y eso era mucho papeleo, charlas con los embajadores de otros países eso significa mucho pero mucho habladuría, pero se resolvería en la fiesta de la empresa. Dirán y ¿tu socio?, bueno el seguía de acá para allá, note que estaba a full como yo pero nada más, una vez trato de hablarme pero con mi querida y amigable cara de pocos amigos entendió que no quería hablarle, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas

El día la fiesta llego, tenía que asistir ya que todos los empresarios y embajadores asistirían lo cual me resolvería miles de papeles en burocracia además era mi primera fiesta en mi vuelta en Japón, ¿Qué me pondría? Tenía ganas de ponerme algo simple pero no había nada que me guste así que me puse un vestido negro que hacia resalta mi cintura, y mostraba algo de mi busto por su escote corte v

La fiesta era bien de gala, estaba lleno de gente importante ya había visto donde estarían la gente que ayudarían a la empresa pero el maldito Klein arruino mi noche

-hola, mucha gracias por asistir hoy a la fiesta, para empezar la velada no sería lo mejor que los CEO´s abran la noche con un baile- le pregunto a la gente el amigo de kirito el cual el público grito si

De mala manera tuve que ir a la pista, en plena pista ya estaba kirito con su traje elegante, maldecía ya que aunque lo quería negar no podía se veía muy hermoso, el me vio y se lo noto nervioso muy nervioso pero tenía que hacerle un muro de frialdad, agarro mi mano para bailar vals, otra vez el mundo contra mí ya que mi corazón sentía descargar eléctricas cuando él se ponía cerca mío, en todo el baile no me hablo y no tampoco lo cual era una buena para mí cuando por fin acabo la música lo solté y me aleje de el por el bien mío

La fiestas seguía pero mis ganas se habían ido ya que todos los hombres se acercan para tratar de levantarme, cada cual se fue rápido o serian golpeados por mi. Seguían con su insistencia de invitarme a bailar pero los negué a tal punto que tuve que salir para no matar a alguien

-veo que cambiaste algo- decía kirito que ya estaba afuera con su celular en mano

-no me hables- le dije sin dudar

-veo que los años te hicieron una mujer dura, américa te cambio asuna- decía él mientras tomaba su vaso

-te dije que no me hables, no quiero hablarte- le dije mientras tomaba algo de aire para volver a aguantar a los invitados

-por favor, ya eres grande para hacer esos berrinches- decía kirito mientras se me acercaba

-parece que no entiendes- le dije para irme lejos de el

-dime que me extrañaste- me decía kirito mientras agarraba mi mano e impedía mi salida de ahí

-¿Qué?- le dije al detenerme y mirarlo creí que estaba borracho pero sus ojos decían otra cosa

-dime que me extrañaste y te dijo ir- me dijo mientras cortaba algo de distancia entre los dos ya que la música hace difícil tener una conversación

-no, nunca te extrañe, no eres nada para mí- le dije enojada quien se creía que era para decirme eso, para luego soltarme

-no te creo, me extrañaste sino no hubieras vuelta sola- me dijo para agarrarme otra vez y detenerme mi salida

-¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así o para sentirte tan especial?!- le grite ahora yo lo acorrale

-dime que me extrañaste nada más… se nota que me extrañaste no te veo con pareja así que solo digo y todos seguimos felices- me decía kirito con su sonrisa

-jajaja, por dios chiquito, en américa hay mejores chicos que tu- le dije ya sin pensar, estaba en modo enojada y terca por la aptitud de kirito

-¿entonces porque no viniste con tu pareja?, es claro que me extrañaste solo dilo- me dijo mientras agarro mis caderas y de manera seductora me acerco a el

-te diré bebito, que conocí a alguien especial en américa… su nombre es Joe, así que tus cosas de galán de segunda hazlo con las menores de edad- le dije mientras lo corrí con una mano lejos de mí por su cara parece que le había tocado su orgullo

-claro, claro y ¿dime como es el fabuloso "joe"?- decía kirito otra vez negándome el paso mientras tenia cara de burla al hablar de Joe

-no… te interesa- le dije nerviosa al notar su rostro cerca del mío, lo maldecía en japonés, inglés, portugués, español en todos los idiomas

-no te pongas nerviosa, dime ¿Cómo es tu Joe?- me dijo kirito

-él es… fuerte con una espalda ancla, buena persona y BIEN HOMBRE- le dije y su rostro cambio

-¿acaso no soy hombre yo?- me dijo ya sin detenerme el paso

-es necesario que te responda eso… bebito- le dije de manera burlona mientras me reía y camina para entrar a la fiesta

-haber si cambias de opinión- decía kirito atrás mío para luego hacerme girar

Me beso salvajemente, dejándome sorprendida seguro que le había tocado su orgullo por eso hizo ese acto de atrevimiento pero yo por mi parte le respondí a duras penas en un acto de infantilidad total le mordí el labio haciendo que el me suelte para tocarse el labio, los dos nos mirábamos con cierta locura y con jadeos por la falta de aire… kirito toco su labio para notar que le sangraba poco

-haber si eso hace tu "joe"- me dijo mientras se arreglaba el traje

-tuve mejores- le dije mintiéndole, luchando por algo del poco orgullo que me quedaba

-no te creo, por algo me lo respondiste- me dijo cerca de mí, bueno era verdad

-no te emociones bebito, lo hice… para que no te sientas mal- le dije mientras me acomodaba el pelo

-claro, claro, mientes y lo sabes- me dijo kirito, lo detuve para arrinconarlo contra el pared

-cállate- le dije

Esta vez yo lo bese de manera alocada, el solo me respondió de igual manera, maldecía ya que a pesar de los años sus labios seguían tan dulces que cada centímetro me daban ganas de besarlo más, kirito me atrajo más a él como tomando el control de la situación, ya no me importaba nada solo quería besarlo… solo eso

-¿papa?- decía una niña de pelo negro largo con un vestido simple, que nos obligó a separarnos con un susto de por medio

-yui… ella es asuna- decía kirito a la niña que me miraba como si no entendiera nada

-¿papa?- le dije en tono sorprendida pero luego enojada, acaso ¿estaba casado y con hijos?, mi rostro contra él lo decía todo


	10. Chapter 10

Giraba, giraba, giraba en mi silla mientras trataba de buscar una explicación del porque el apellido yuuki traía tantas maldiciones o solo era yo la que estaba maldecida… veamos la cosa era así, primero no sabía porque había besado a kirito- que me gusto no lo niego- era una muestra de debilidad para mí, el muy infeliz había jugado conmigo y yo lo bese como si no hubiera pasado nada, dios asuna crece ya para colmo estaba casado y con una hija, eso fue lo peor que puede haber hecho pero no era mi culpa ya que él no me dijo nada si eso era mi culpa no era pero no podía sacarme la cosa de sentirme culpable

Suspire para mirar los papeles, en América la vida era más fácil volví a Japón y pum ya llena de complicaciones, necesitaba un abrazo más que nada necesitaba a mi mama- miren el grado de mi desesperación para pedir a mi madre- pero bueno era hora de levantar el nivel y darle lo mejor a la empresa. Golpee mi rostro para despertarme, bien asuna era tu hora, pero mi atención fue interrumpida por el llamado de la puerta de mi oficina

-si dale- dije mientras pensaba que era mi asistente

-hola, asuna ¿no?- decía la pequeña yui que entraba con su pequeña mochila

-yui… ¿Qué sucede?- me sorprendió verla en mi oficina

-tenemos que hablar- me dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba un cuaderno y una lapicera

 _ **FLASH**_

-yui… ella es asuna- decía kirito al separarse de mi

-ajam, y… ¿Por qué se estaban besando?- decía yui mientras me miraba observándome fijamente, casi me saco una radiografía

-nadie se estaba besando, yo solo soy la socia de tu padre- le dije mientras sentía como si me faltara el aire

-bueno… yo no diría eso- decía kirito con burla, como lo insulte me acorde de hasta su tía lejana

-bueno… papa el tío Klein te llama, dice "donde mier..."- yui no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los dos le detuvimos la boca no era bonita que una nenita diga eso

-bueno me voy asuna, luego hablamos- decía kirito tomando la mano de yui

-en tus sueños campeón- le dije en forma de cerrarle las puertas

-en mis sueños no solo hablamos- decía kirito, el muy pervertido decía cosas de mal gusto

-¿yo puedo escuchar esto?- decía yui mientras ponía sus manos en sus orejas

-no- les dijimos los dos a la vez

 _ **FIN FLASH**_

-yui… veras ando muy pero muy ocupada, luego hablamos- le dije pero ella solo me dio una cara de ternura

-bueno, ¿sos la novia de mi papa?- decía yui, al pedo le hable parecía que no entendía

-no, solo somos viejos amigos nada mas- le dije mejor le respondía las preguntas así se iba rápido, ella solo me miro y anoto algo en su cuaderno

-bueno, ¿te parece lindo mi papa?- decía yui

-eh, tiene lo suyo- le dije, esta niña tenía algo raro ya que me preguntaba y me miraba fijo era muy kawai esta niña

-bueno la última pregunta, eres muy bonita asuna, ¿quieres ser mi madre?- me dijo soltando una sonrisa

-¿QUE?- le dije casi rompiendo la lapicera

-yui, ¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar en casa- decía kirito desde la puerta

-solo estaba teniendo una conversación con asuna- decía yui aplicando una sonrisa para no retarla

-¿Quién te trajo?- decía kirito en tono serio

-jamás diré a mis cómplices- decía yui levantándose sobre su asiento y haciéndole frente a su papa

-fue suguha ¿cierto?- la niña solo asintió- bueno espérame en mi oficina- agrego kirito, yui solo me saludo con su mano y se fue casi corriendo

-perdón por eso, toma estos papeles necesitan tus firma- decía kirito al dejarme unos lindos papeles para leer

-bueno, creo que gracias- le dije mientras suspiraba este trabajo me sacaría canas

-¿me extrañaste?- decía kirito haciéndome sacar la atención de los papeles y verlos sonreír con cara de un cachorro bajo la lluvia

-te extrañe tanto como un golpe en el dedo gordo del pie- le dije mientras sonreía

-jaja eso estuvo bueno pero eres mala asuna- decía kirito mientras con disimulo se ponía atrás de mi- eso me encanta de vos- agrego para decírmelo cerca del oído produciéndome un escalofrió por el cuerpo

-mejor vete, tengo mucho trabajo- le dije tratando de sonar bien pero parecía que se podía ver mi cara bien enrojecida

-claro, tenes algo la cara roja- decía kirito con malicia

Yo solo le tire varias carpetas contra él, para solo escuchar su risa, cuando se fue el infeliz por fin tenía esa tranquilidad que tanto quería pero mi duda seguía con la pregunta de yui, ¿madre? Pero ella decía que kirito era su padre, acaso la adopto, o algo peor… no me podía concentrar las dudas sobre esa situación me traía para mal, capaz que era mi forma de ser chusma pero tenía que saberlo

Salí disparada para la oficina de kirito, no me importo nada y sin previo entre, solo estaba el sentado con el teléfono cerca de su oído con una cara entre asombro y asustado

-kirito, tengo un par de dudas- le dije mientras el colgaba el teléfono

-bueno vayamos a almorzar y nos sacaremos las dudas que tengas sobre la empresa- decía kirito mientras se levantaba

-no es sobre la empresa sino yui- le dije y note como cambio su rostro

-bueno, vayamos a almorzar- decía kirito con una sonrisa

Caminando por plena avenida, fuimos a un restaurant cerca que por las críticas era muy bueno pero la verdad que mucho apetito no tenía sino que quería saber sobre yui… bueno quería saber si era verdad que estaba casado y quien era la madre de yui.

-¿Qué quieres para comer?- me dijo kirito mientras miraba la carta

-no tengo tanto tiempo, ¿me vas a decir o no?-yo y mi poca paciencia

-directo al punto, como siempre- decía kirito mientras dejaba la carta de lado

 _Relato contado por kirito:_

Veras, cuando te fuiste yo seguí con mis estudios hasta el punto que con el apoyo de Kayaba pude construir la "dream Machine" consiste en tecnología para uso médico su función es fácil el paciente que sufre daños cerebrales lo ayuda a recuperar o volver a generar las neuronas perdidas, para que no sufra dolor se lo sumerge en una realidad virtual mientras la maquina hace su trabajo, es decir que pone la "conciencia" del paciente en una realidad virtual mientras se le sana pero la maquina solo tiene una tasa del 1% en ciertas personas

Yui… en verdad no es mi hija sino una paciente que fue sometida al tratamiento, ella perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y solo ella sobrevivió en realidad tenia muerte cerebral pero utilice la maquina en ella y funciono, yui se salvó pero como no tenía a nadie la adopte mientras sigue su recuperación… ella es la viva muestra de que la maquina funciona seria como la luz de la esperanza para recuperar a las personas

 _Fin del relato_

La verdad que lo que me conto fue como un balde de agua fría, tuve una catarata de sensaciones cuando termino de decirme todo… ahora tenía lógica todo, la maquina fue el éxito que permitió la salvación de la empresa de mi familia, yui no era hija de él es más la adopto a pesar de no ser nada… como lo odiaba sabia como conquistar a una chica el muy infeliz con semejante historia solo tenía ganas de abrazarlo fuerte y casi ponerme a llorar o besarlo como en la fiesta pero junte fuerzas y me contuve pero la verdad es que fue muy buena acción la de kirito con yui.

Luego del almuerzo, volví a mi trabajo, ¿Cómo termino la cosa con kirito? Igual que siempre me tiraba los perros haciéndose el gracioso pero logre esquivarlo o lo golpearía muy fuerte. Lo más raro es que la montaña de papeles se multiplico, ¿Cómo demonios subió la cantidad? Dios santos, ya sabía porque mis padres se tomaron unas vacaciones con tanto papeles me quedaría ciega o tomarías vacaciones muy pronto y en un lugar muy pero muy caro para colmo mi asistente no me ayudaba sino me traiga más complicaciones

-señorita asuna, recuerde que hoy está la cena de gala en la embajada de EEUU- decía mi asistente al traerme más papeles

-¿es necesario que vaya?- le dije mientras le mostraba mi cara de perro arrepentido

-usted sabe que si señorita, la ayuda del embajador pude acelerar varios papeles- decía mi asistente para sentenciarme a mi tristeza

Pero bueno, trabaje duro hasta que mi asistente casi me echa a patadas de la oficina ya que como me conoce tenía que prepararme para la cena. Que divertido gente adulta que solo piensa en cuanto dinero tengo en la billetera o en casos más extremos viejos babosos que tratan de levantarme con sus halagos pedorros

Supongamos que me esforcé en prepararme, un vestido largo de noche color negro que dejaba visible mi espalda sería algo sexy pero no demasiado. En pleno viaje, maldecía una y otra vez mi vida como una yuuki, ¿acaso esto nunca terminaría? Sé que me prepare para esta forma de trabajo pero tampoco la pavada, el aviso de mi chofer me saco de mi mundo para decirme que habíamos llegado a la embajada, con cierto disimulo y poniéndole ganas de vivir entre para ver que tenía razón era toda gente grande y mucho pelados- no tenía nada que ver pero igual lo quería decir- con mucha farsa salude a todos los invitados importantes para intercambiar palabras y visiones del mundo global y muchos más bla bla bla

Paso casi una hora, y estaba entre irme o ahorcarme en el baño, esto era denso si no hablábamos de la venderle la empresa eran chamuyos pedorros de viejo, busque a mis socios con la vista y los note que hacían las cosas bien pero no con señores sino con las mujeres de los empresarios es decir con viejas cuarentonas, no hace falta decir que el que encabezaba la charla era Klein seguido por kirito que ponía cara de bebe a cada mujer que le hablaba, el solo me miro para guiñarme el ojo en modo juguetón para luego seguir con las caza cunas- odiaba eso- pero era parte del trabajo que un CEO tiene que hacer por el bien de la empresa

-¿asuna?- me llamo una voz conocida

-Jon- grite casi se escuchó en toda la sala, era mi amigo de la universidad, camine rápido para abrazarlo fuertemente

-qué lindo es verte, y que hermosa que estas- me decía mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo

-gracias AMIGO, si estoy cumpliendo cosas de la empresa- le dije con un tono fuerte en lo de "amigo" para ponerle un freno ya que conocía bien a joe

-jaja, tranquila asuna, ¿cuéntame cómo te trata fue país?- dijo joe mientras se sentaba junto a mi

Le conté lo menos relevante, mi función en la empresa, y toda las cosas que le decís a un amigo que hace un tiempo no vez, el en cambio me conto que trabaja para una empresa americana que iba a poner filial para el continente asiático, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era la sensación de una mirada punzante sobre nosotros con gran disimulo- mentira- busque si estaba loca o era verdad y si… tenía razón ya que kirito nos miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos con brazos cruzados y a cara de perro, eso me dio una idea malvada, agarre a joe y lo invite a bailar lo cual acepto de muy buena manera. Bailamos cerca de kirito solo para molestarlo, cada anécdota o cada palabra de joe se la devolvía con una sonrisa mientras de reojo miraba a mi "ex pastelito" mirando la escena con una cara y dientes apretados, debo decir que si no fuera por Klein que se notaba que lo detenía no sabría qué hubiera ocurrido. Ya cuando la cena empezó a decaer, opte por irme- joe quiso acompañarme a mi departamento pero se lo negué rotundamente-, sin más llegue con un terrible dolor de pies hace miles que no bailaba fue una linda forma de molestarlo a kirito pero las consecuencias eran letales para mí, me estaba bajando el vestido cuando sonó el timbre, quien mier** podría ser, cuando abrí note a cierta persona con cara de pocos amigos que sin permiso entro

-si claro pasa sin problemas, siente como en casa- le dije- ¿bueno que quieres a estas hora de la noche kirito?- agregue

-vengo a que me digas ¿Quién era ese en la embajada?- me decía sin cambiar la cara

-no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, así que vete estoy cansada, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- le dije para irme a mi cuarto y sacarme el vestido, cuando el vestido ya estaba cerca de mi cadera sentí una presencia atrás mío

-claro que me tienes que decir quién era - decía kirito atrás mío

-¿Qué… haces…? Vete ya- le decía nerviosa

-dime, ¿Quién era ese?- decía atrás mío sin moverse

-no tengo que darte explicaciones, así que vete o sino- le dije pero me interrumpió

-¿o sino que?- decía kirito, trate de golpearlo pero detuvo mis manos y me trajo más cerco a él en forma dominante - si querías ponerme celoso bien lo lograste pero… vos sos mía y de nadie más- agrego cerca de mi oreja mientras sentía como tocaba la parte desnuda de mi espalda suavemente

-el... es joe… un amigo de la universidad- le dije entre cortado ya que sentir sus caricias y su respiración tan cerca me hacía temblar para colmo me dio un beso en el cuello que hizo temblar peor- por… favor… kirito… vete- agregue casi en suplica

-solo me iré cuando me digas que eres mía y solo mía- decía kirito al darme otro beso en el cuello y abrazarme fuerte

-no…- le dije a pesar de todo seguía con mi orgullo, pero sus caricias y besos se hacían más prolongados produciéndome más difícil la cosa- está bien… solo soy tuya- le dije lo último muy bajo y con la cabeza agachada

-no te escuche bien- me dijo cerca de mi oído

-que solo… soy tuya- le dije nerviosa, mierda él me había ganado

-bien, solo eres mía- dijo kirito para luego morderme la oreja en tono juguetón- que nunca se te olvide- agrego

Me hizo dar vuelta para verme a los ojos, yo por mi parte tenía la cabeza baja no tenía ganas de verlo a la cara pero su mano me obligo a verlo para darme una sonrisa suya, a la mierda dije lo bese fuerte casi se asustó lo tire contra la puerta pero solo le tomo un par de segundos en reaccionar para devolverme el beso al mismo nivel de locura, me levanto en el aire para tirarme en la cama y ponerse arriba mío para seguir con sus besos en mi cuello, me daba constante descargar eléctricas que me encantaban, yo por mi parte lo agarre del cabello para besarlo y obligarlo a sacarse su traje ya no me importaba si en el transcurso lo rompía o no solo me molestaba tenerlo vestido, kirito por su parte de deshizo de mi vestido… ya ninguno de los dos pensaba racionalmente sino en devorarnos mutuamente, teníamos una adicción por los labios del otro… cuando ya estábamos como dios nos trajo al mundo paramos para vernos la cara ya sabíamos lo que seguía, el me miro buscando mi aprobación lo cual lo obtuvo… ese noche me volví suya y el mío solo por esa noche fuimos uno…

Me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol que no me dejaba dormir, trate de darme vuelta pero era complicado ya que igual no podía dormir más para colmo sentí el llamado de mi estómago pidiéndome comida sin muchas ganas me levante y solo sentía el olor a comida que me llevo a la cocina

-ese trasero lo conozco- pensé al verlo a kirito en bóxer mientras cocina

-buenos días dormilona- me dijo mientras me acercaba una taza de café

-hola- le dije con nerviosismo al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, el solo me miro y no dijo nada

El desayuno estuvo rico pero fue de lo más complicados que tuve en mi vida, ya que le hablaba pero trataba no hacer contacto visual con él todavía estaba algo tímida. Mire la hora, si no me apuraba llegaría tarde a la empresa, tome un baño rápido y cuando Salí él estaba sentado en mi cama

-apúrate que llegaremos tarde- le dije mientras seguía sin mirarlo

-asuna- me dijo para llamarme la atención y para que lo vea, me gire y lo mire

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije nerviosa

-cásate conmigo- me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿QUE?- le dije asombrada por la declaración

 _ **Próximo capitulo será el ultimo….**_


	11. Chapter 11

-no…no, no, no- le dije casi en llantos

-asuna…- decía kirito con cara de asombro

-no, ándate, ándate déjame sola- le dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-pero asuna…- decía kirito quiso tocarme para tranquilizarme pero le saque la mano

-déjame sola- le dije antes de arrodillarme y abrazarme sola

Kirito solo me miro preocupado y sin protestar salió de mi departamento, yo estaba llorando por la lucha interna de sentimientos encontrados… ¿casarse?, era el sueño de cualquier mujer pero yo no podía casarme con el hombre que una vez le entregue el corazón y el solo me lo rompió para colmo lo había besado es más me había entregado a el… me sentía como una tonta- para no decir otra cosa- era una tonta. Me quede arrodillada buscando la tranquilidad necesaria para volver a levantarme, costo pero lo logre, el celular no dejaba de sonar ya ni me moleste en averiguar quién era solo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me tire en mi cama hasta obligar a mis ojos cerrarse

Movía mi mano en búsqueda de detener el sonido que me sacaba del mundo del sueño, hasta que lo encontré, con los ojos achinados mire que mi celular mostraba varias llamadas perdidas de mi asistente con un suspiro de queja deje el aparato boca abajo para girar y arroparme siguiendo la continuidad del sueño, la verdad que creo que tomaría licencia o renunciaría pero no se era pronto para decir eso por ahora mi única idea era dormir

Ya había pasado uno o varias días ya no contaba bien la presencia del paso del tiempo, me ardían los ojos de tanto tenerlos cerrados, la cama ya me era incomoda cada rato giraba sobre mí para buscar una posición que fuera cómoda pero nada, suspire al mirar el techo me sentía tan patética no sabía porque tuve ese ataque de nervios, buscaba una explicación lógica o lo más racional… capaz que casarme era un paso gigante, capaz que era puro histeriquito por mi parte o lo mejor era miedo, miedo a que kirito rompa otra vez mi corazón y quede destruida… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por fuertes sonidos provenientes de mi estómago, cierto que ni había desayuno pero no me quería levantar, aunque estaba incomoda, pero los ruidos se volvieron más constantes al final me tuve que levantar para satisfacer la necesidad que me pedía mi cuerpo. ¿Qué podría cocinarme?, algo simple o un delivery, al final gano la segunda opción mientras ordenaba la comida mire mi celular había cientos de llamados perdidos entre ellos figuraban "asistente", "kirito", "Liz" realmente maldecía ya que tenía que darle explicaciones a mi amiga y eso era un hueso duro de roer pero lo primero era llamarlo a mi asistente para comunicarle que no iría por algunos días y que me mande lo más importante por email

-hola- le dije

-hola, señorita asuna, no se preocupe el señor kirito ya me dijo que usted no está en condiciones saludables- dijo mi asistente era un hombre de pocas palabras y justas

-ha, bueno si así que- le dije pero me interrumpió

-los papeles los arreglare yo pero igual cuando vuelva tenga muchos muchos para firmar- dijo mi asistente

-no esperaba menos de ti- le dije mientras sentía que me lo hacía apropósito

La pizza llego y por la cara del repartidor note que había algo en mi cara, corrí para verme en el espejo y por dios era increíble la deformidad que presentaba pensé que tenía algo chinos los ojos pero me quede corta además el rímel se me había corrido por las lágrimas haciendo que tuviera una apariencia gótica, e mire por varios segundos para luego reírme como si me hubieran contado un buen chiste, tome un poco de papel para arreglarme el rostro mientras limpiaba soltaba risas para luego cambiarlas por algunas lágrimas que se caigan sin detenerme

-"eres una tonta, una imbécil"- se lo decía a mi reflejo como si fuera a responderme

Comí la pizza como si fuera la última del mundo, no si era el hambre que tenia o era muy buena la comida cuando por fin mi cuerpo me dio indicios de quedar satisfecho fui por el helado, ja ¿Quién diría que una mujer que le habían propuesto casamiento estaría comiendo como si fuera una despechada?, solo asuna yuuki haría una escena como esa pero bueno era la maldición de mi apellido. Busque algo para ver mientras matabas las penas, se me hacía a mí o en la tele pasaban películas de romance pero por favor dame un respiro dios.

Los días pasaron y mi vida seguía sin salir solo quedándome en mi casa, comiendo cosas de delivery, mantenía charlas con mi asistente alguna veces vi llamadas de kirito pero no le atendí, ya diría que esta vida era algo mala pero no me sentía segura para salir afuera. Hace días o meses, ya no sabía ni que día estábamos, que no me bañaba o directamente no me maquillaba pero me daba lo mismo, solo me acosté en el sillón para suspirar pero un fuerte ruido de la puerta me hizo saltar en mi lugar con una mezcla de miedo

-tu, pequeña malcriada- decía Liz con gran ira

-Liz… me asustaste- le dije para levantarme

-nadie te dijo que te levantes ahora me vas a escuchar!- dijo quise levantarme pero me detuvo cuando Liz estaba en modo furioso era mejor seguirle la corriente- ¿Qué es eso de no responderme?- agrego

-bueno, estaba ocupada amiga nada más- le dije algo sumisa

-nada de esos, ahora ¿sabes que vamos a hacer?- me dijo con cara terrorífica, eso me daba miedo

-he…. No- le dije mientras despacio iba para la salida pero me cerró el camino

-primero tomaras un baño ya que se te nota que te hace falta, segundo cambio de ropa- dijo mi amiga al taparme la salida

-gracias amiga pero no tengo ganas, quiero ver la novela mexicana e irme a dormir- le dije mientras caminaba para mi cuarto pero una mano poderosa me detuvo

-nadie dijo asuna qué opinas, es una orden así que te bañas o te baño- me dijo con cierta sonrisa forzada para no matarme

Corrí para meterme debajo de la cama pero unos metros antes ella me agarro y casi a rastras llevándome al baño, a cada paso volaba una prende mía ya desnuda me tiro en la bañera y con una manguera tiro agua contra mí para luego tirarme jabón, algo de shampoo y al final me paso una esponja por la espalda. Dios parecía que había vuelto a mi niñez, Liz me lavaba cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras yo solo le hacía pucheros por ser tan mala conmigo, cuando termino de lavarme me llevo a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa pero cuando salió yo solo me miraba en el espejo para notar el antes y después del baño, había un cambio ya que mi piel recobro su brillo… todo por un simple hombre, ¿tan patética era?

-no oigo secándote o cambiándote- decía Liz al golpear fuertemente la puerta- no te tardes o entrare yo a cambiarte- agrego

-ya salgo… mama- le dije a veces pensaba en que la hija de mi madre tendría que ser Liz y no yo

Salí o tendría que luchar con las manos de mi amiga, cuando fui a la cocina note que todo estaba limpio y cierto olor a comida casera se sentía en el aire, vi a Liz con una sonrisa de típica mama con un plato de comida negué con la cabeza pero me obligo a sentarme a comer

-y bueno dime… ¿Qué paso?- me dijo ya cuando la cosa estaba tranquila

-kirito…- le dije mientras me llenaba la boca de comida

-y bueno cuéntame- me dijo mientras me servía mas comida

-lo bese en la fiesta, luego conocí a su hija y la otra vez… me acosté con el- lo último le dije muy despacio

-lo último no lo entendí, modula bien- me dijo con cierta cara de traviesa

-me acosté con el- le dije mientras comía rápido para taparme la cara

-asuna!, que pervertida no te tenia así- me dijo con cara de traviesa- y bueno ¿Cómo estuvo?- agrego la muy pervertida

-LIZ!- le dije

-por favor somos amigas, dime la verdad no seas mentirosa- me dijo mientras me pegaba codazos y guiñaba el ojo

-estuvo… bien- le dije sonrojada- espera, ¿tu sabias que él tenía una hija?-agregue

-sí, yui la conozco es muy linda y tierna- me dijo de la mejor manera

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le dije con cara de enojada

-nunca preguntaste, veamos estuviste con kirito pero ¿Por qué te pusiste mal?- dijo Liz

-me pidió casamiento luego de pasar la noche juntos, y le dije que… no- le dije para mirar para abajo

-¿casamiento? Pero ¿Por qué?- me dijo saltando y agarrándome las manos

-creo que tuve un ataque de nervios, le dije que no para luego llorar me sentí tan patética- le dije seria

-¿llorar? Pero ¿Por qué?- me dijo asombrada

-porque Liz, la primera vez le entregue mi corazón me lo rompió, me pidió para ser su novia y luego arrojarme al tacho de la basura, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando me lo pidió y en especial cuando me rompió el corazón, dime ¿qué seguridad tengo que eso no va a volver a pasar? Nada me lo asegura, en verdad no quiero volver a pasar por eso- le dije para luego mirar a mi amiga que solo se reía dejándome boca abierta

-dios asuna, eres todavía una niña- me dijo para pegarme en la frente suavemente

-¿de qué hablas?- le dije pero sus risas eran cada vez peor

-cuando sepas la verdad…- dijo entre risas

-¿verdad?, ¿Cuál verdad?- le pregunte parecía que ella me escondía algo

-nada, nada mira qué hora es, vamos al cine- me dijo tomándome por sorpresa

-¿al cine?- le pregunte y ella me afirmo con la cabeza- no gracias, no tengo ganas de ir- agregue

-no te pregunte, vamos y listo o… ¿quieres que te obligue?- me dijo

-déjame ir por mi abrigo- le dije

Tomamos su auto, la verdad que salir no me vendría nada mal para distraerme un rato y poder volver a ser la asuna de antes. Llegamos al cine, Liz siempre quería ver películas románticas y con mi estado actual tenía ganas de ver algo de sangre, zombies, algo de matanza en verdad algo furioso con tiros pero gano Liz con su película " _El plan de un Idiota"_ , mufe como nunca ya con el nombre de esa película sería un embole mal pero igual pase a verla

-asuna, me olvide de algo ve entrando nomas- dijo Liz para salir corriendo hacia afuera

Bien, tenía que aguantarme los avances de varias películas y luego ver la mala elección de mi amiga, la verdad que tenía ganas de volver a casa y dormir. Para colmo la sala estaba VACIA!, lo cual significaba que la película era mala muy mala pero bueno capaz que podría dormir en la sala, tome mi asiento… pasaron varios minutos y no entraba nadie ni la pantalla se prendía ni Liz aparecía pero de repente la pantalla se prendió, mire y la película empezaba con una narración con imágenes

 _Narración de la película_

 _Hola capaz que me odies por esto pero era algo que tenía que hacer… Esta la historia de un chico y como hace la locura más grande todo por el bien de la chica que le gusta, ella se llama asuna-_ creo que había visto mi nombre en la pantalla, me limpie los ojos pero era verdad mi nombre estaba allí- _un día un chico en una fiesta de personas grandes vio una chica… una chica de cabello anaranjado tan hermosa que dejaría sin aliento, como era tímido no le hable pero le conté a mi padre que me había enamorado. Con el pasar de los tiempos, me olvide de ella pero si la volviera a ver me volvería a enamorar a primera vista._

 _Un día, mi padre me notifico que me tendría que casar cuando me reciba de la universidad, era una locura eso de un matrimonio arreglado pero lo más increíble fue que mi prometida era la chica bella de la niñez… pareciera un juego del destino que tenga que casarme con la chica que me gustaba desde niño pero no sabía su nombre… ¿quieres saber cómo la primera vez que nos vimos? Fue cuando tire su bandeja de comida contra ella, gran manera de presentarnos… en la fiesta de presentación pude saber su nombre… asuna…-_ no lo podía creer era todo sobre mi y kirito con algunas imágenes nuestras- _vivimos juntos y si me había vuelto a enamorar… pudo ser que ella no sea tan femenina y que golpea fuerte- lo digo por experiencia- pero esa manera de ser suya era todo lo que me volvía loco, cada momento junto me hacía creer que podríamos ser algo más y si lo fuimos… con todo el miedo del mundo le pedí que fuera mi novia, no sabes cómo estaba me temblada todo, sudaba como loco pero ella me dijo que si… fue el mejor día de mi vida-_ mira todo esto mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que vivimos los dos juntos, sentía como caía las lágrimas mientras pasaba las imágenes como nuestra primera cita- _pero ella tenía un sueño… y para cumplirlo tenía que irse a un lugar lejos, lejos de todo, lejos de mi… pensé que sería mejor que sigamos como estábamos pero cada charla se notaba que toda su vida se había preparado para cumplir su sueño y yo no podía negárselo aunque eso me haga alejarme de ella… mientras ella sea feliz yo podría volver a luchar por ella_

 _Así que elabore un plan, primero hable con sus padres y mi padre, primero se negaron pero luego entendieron mis sentimientos puros por ella y me dieron toda su ayuda, la parte difícil fue explicarle a su amiga para que no me mate y eso sí que fue difícil pero también entendió y me dio su ayuda…. Ahora faltaba la parte fea, romperle el corazón a ella… dios fue lo peor, cada palabra me desgarraba el corazón en especial verla llorar, luche para no arruinar nada… era todo para cumplir su sueño._

 _Ella se fue a américa, con ella se fue mi corazón pero ahora tenía que esperar y volverme un hombre mejor para enamorarla otra vez y esta vez la definitiva, ¿miedo que conozca a otra persona?, si pero si conocía a otra persona que la haga feliz yo con mucho dolor lo entendería_

 _Ella volvió… y por eso te lo vuelvo a decir_

 _ASUNA… ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?_

Lloraba, pero esta vez de alegría, no podía creer que kirito haya hecho todo eso por mí, ahora entendía porque mi madre y familia habían aceptado que vaya a la universidad, porque Liz me dijo "no sabes la verdad", kirito apareció atrás mío con una rosa

-eres un baka, baka, un estúpido, como se te ocurre hacer todo eso por cumplir mis caprichos… no sé qué te sucede, ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso?, ir en contra todos para que yo cumpla un deseo personal… y si baka me casare contigo- le dije en gritos

-¿en serio?- dijo el muy asustado por parte de mis gritos

-si baka- le dije sonriendo y con las ultimas lágrimas, me puso el anillo en el dedo

 **VARIOS MESES DESPUES**

Me había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno, pero él me había ganado otra vez ya estaba en su silla usando su computadora, le prepare un desayuno a yui era una niña imperativa lo cual necesitaba muchas frutas y pocas cosas dulces o sería peor para nosotros. Lleve la bandeja hacia él, suspiro algo cansado tiro sus brazos en el cual me atrapo para atraerme a él para darme su típico besos de los buenos días

-¿mucho trabajo?- le dije mientras ponía mi cabeza sobre la de el, lo abrazaba cerca del pecho

-si, pero ya termino… sabes llego un regalo de tu parte tu abuela- me dijo para darme un paquete

-¿Qué será?- a penas lo abrí y lo cerré rápido ya saben que libro era

-ese libro me dan muchas ideas- me dijo para luego escribir en su computadora

-¿lo viste baka?- le dije sonrojada

-obvio- dijo entre risas lo bese para que se calle

\- Aishiteru- me dijo luego del beso

-yo también mi baka- le dije sonriendo para sentir otro abrazo atrás mío

-mama, papa, ¿Dónde vamos hoy?- decía yui con su cara de dormida

-a pasear en familia- le dije para luego levantarla y llevarla a desayunar- ven kirito a la mesa- agregue

 **FIN, BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO, CAPAZ EL FINAL ESPERABAN MAS PERO ME GUSTO**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERLO, ATTE MAURO93**


End file.
